Hiding In Plain Sight
by LongLiveOurLegacy
Summary: Kate is a trusted Gallagher sister. So is Cammie. Both of them are hiding secrets bigger than anything anyone could fathom, and these secrets are about to be revealed. Can Kate protect both herself and Cammie? REWRITTEN, R&R please! Rated T for some swearing and violence!
1. Prolouge

Prologue- Hiding in plain sight

My name is Katherine, Kate, but I wasn't called that until much later. In the beginning, I was known simply as Eight, the most powerful member of the surviving Loric garde. When I was eleven, my Cêpan, Imogen, was approached by the American government. I'd had the highest I.Q of anyone my age in the world, a Lorien by product. I was recruited to the Gallagher Institute. It's a school for spies, really, under the posh facade. They accepted me, an outsider, into their sisterhood. They trusted me.

But they didn't know who I was really.

I am number Eight- and I'm tired of hiding.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N; I got bored waiting for Taylor Swift's live chat, so I decided to post this. I re-wrote per some amazing advice. This takes place during a time that never happened- Cammie is fifteen, just starting Cove-ops. She is hunted by the Circle now, and Zach has already moved to Gallagher. I know this could never happen, but I promise the story will work better (hopefully) this way.. Like I said- ALL OF THE TIMINGS ARE MESSED UP. IGNORE THEM! As always, R&R!**

Hope. It is a dangerous thing. Too much hope, and you begin to lose sight of what truly matters, your cause. Not enough hope, and you lose the will to fight, to go on.

That is something I learned the hard way. It is this I am thinking of on a snowy January evening as I make my way to the Welcome dinner.

I run my hand down the wooden banister, pastel yellow nails highlighted against the dark wood, plaid skirt swinging against my tanned and toned legs, shoes clicking on the marble stairs as though they were heels.

"Kate? Did you hear me?" My best friend Lexie asks, smirking.

"What?"

"I swear. Sometimes I wonder if you're all there. Anyway," She laughs, "MacKenzie thinks that Mrs Morgan will be tightening security measures or something for Cammie."

"I don't think they could get any tighter," I say honestly, "Short of building military barracks and having a small army to protect her." She laughs again, nodding, as we turn into the great hall.

I take a seat between Lexie and opposite MacKenzie, who is gossiping about the sophomores again. On my right, Grainne Gilligan is telling me about her boyfriend back home, John or Joe or something, but my mind is elsewhere.

"Women of the Gallagher academy, who goes here?" Mrs Morgan asks, stepping up to the podium.

"We are the sisters of Gillian." The entire student body chorus, getting to their feet.

"Why do you come?" She asks

"To learn her skills, honor her sword and keep her secrets."

"To what end to you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light."

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives." She smiles and we once again take our seats.

"Girls," She begins, "Our Sisterhood has never been so tested before. Danger may lurk around every corner, and sometimes it may feel like there is no hope. But you must never give up hope- it is the last thing to go. Hope is the shining light at the end of what feels like a very long, very dark tunnel. We must stand together, as a sisterhood, to protect our legacy, for in times of despair, our legacy is all we may have left." She steps back, the signal for us to begin eating. I load food onto my plate, having not eaten since I left my home twelve hours ago.

"What was that all about?" Mackenzie exclaims, chewing on a chicken breast thoughtfully.

"Duh, Mackenzie," I smirk, "Isn't it obvious? It was about hope." For someone so intelligent, she really can be dull. She flips her chocolate colored hair over her shoulder, pursing her lips.

"It sounded like it had a deeper meaning though." I open my mouth to reply, but someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn, to see Mr Solomon, the Cove-ops teacher, standing behind me.

"Miss Cunningham. Mrs Morgan wants to see you." I set my fork down on the side of my plate.

"Now, sir?"

"Immediately. And Miss Collins," He smiles at Mackenzie, who blushes, "I wouldn't read too deeply into Mrs Morgan's speech just now. I'm sure it's meaning will come to light soon enough." I swing my feet over the bench, making sure my socks are covering my scars as I walk up to the staff table towards Mrs Morgan. She smiles at me as I approach, and I can't help but think of how tough her life has been. Not as tough, I imagine, as mine, not to be big headed, but that would be extremely difficult.

"You wanted to see me, Mrs Morgan?"

"Yes, Kate." She fiddles with a strand of hair, "Mr Solomon has requested your presence in Cammie's Cove-ops class."

"Me? Why?"

"He has been training you, Kate. He knows how good you are. And you are head girl. Besides," Her eyes linger on the table her daughter sits at with her friends before flickering back to me. "And you are not to mention this to them, but they are going on a training mission tomorrow, and you can help protect her." I think about reading her mind for a fleeting moment, but decide against it- I respect her too much for that.

"Of course I will," Is all I say, "It would be an honor."

"And of course this is all confidential until tomorrow, of course." She smiles and I turn, returning to my friends.

"What was that about?" Lexie asks, shoving a forkful of cake into her mouth. I smile to myself.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

The next morning, I almost forget what I'm supposed to be doing. I grab a slice of toast and sit at the table, when I spot a piece of evapropaper stuck to the underside of the table. I peel it off, reading it.

_Meet us at the van at nine am sharp_

_-Mr Solomon_

I finish my toast and get to my feet, rushing out the door just as Mackenzie and Lexie enter, shouting an apology.

I run back to my room and grab my blue quilted Gallagher jacket and sunglasses to block out the Winter sun. Our other roommate, Genie, is still snoring in bed.

"Genie!" I whisper into her ear. She sub-consciously swats my hand away, rolling over. I yank the duvet off her body, throwing it on the floor. "Get up, sweetie. Or you'll be late." She sits up, groaning. Her hair is a mess, eyes drooping.

"What time is it?" I glance at my watch, smirking.

"8:55." She jumps up, sprinting for the shower without another word. I shake my head and leave the room, weaving in and out around the mingling girls and down the staircase. The front doors have been unlocked, and I breeze through them, sliding on my sunglasses. The breeze is refreshing, and there is a light coating of snow over the playing fields. A van lingers on the tarmac, Mr Moscowitz in the driving seat.

"Hey Mr M!" I call, waving at him. He smiles at me through his bushy moustache, stretching. I lean against the side of the van, fiddling with the pendant that hides beneath my blouse. I count security cameras for three minutes and forty six seconds until the doors open again, and Cammie's class step outside. A few of them seem shocked to see me, but Mr Solomon just ushers them into the van. I climb in behind them, sitting between him and Cammie.

Mr Moscowitz starts the engine and pulls down the drive, and Mr Solomon looks at each of us in turn. After five minutes and twenty two seconds, he speaks.

"As spies," He says, "Deception is our trade. One of the key aspects of deception is blending in. As you all know, some of us are very good at blending in when in crowds, at being able to disappear." He looks at Cammie as he says this, and she blushes. He ploughs on, "But sometimes, you will have to blend in, in a different way. You will have to seem like you belong, and that is the purpose of today's activity." The van pulls up, but he does not open the doors yet. "Miss Cunningham is accompanying us for security mostly, but also so you can learn from her. She is one of our best pupils and as a senior has a lot of experience in this field." I give a little wave, smiling. "Miss Baxter, if you would do us the honour." She nods and pushes open the double doors of the van.

"Welcome," She says, moving back, "To the fair."


	3. Chapter 2

**A:N; Wow. Two chapters in one night, eh? :) Anyway, here's chapter two. I know it's short, but hey, two chapters in one night! As always, R&R! **

A funfair. My first ever cove-ops operation had been in a funfair, much like this one but in a different location- at home, on the west coast. I smile as I exit the now stifling van, the others spilling out onto the concrete around me. I stretch my arms out in front of me, fix my socks so my scars remain hidden.

"Alright! Miss Baxter, you're with Mr Goode! Miss Morgan, you're with Miss Cunningham! Miss Lee and Miss Fetterman! Miss Bauer and Miss Walters! Miss Morrison and Miss Alverez! Your objective is to convince your tails that you are just regular teenagers. You have three hours to lose them and return here." I link arms with Cammie, pulling her into the fair through the large gates.

"Where are we going?"

"We're in our uniforms." I smile, "We need to change like now." I spin and study all those around me. It takes me a moment and a bit of mind reading, but I easily spot the tails. I steer her towards a hot dog stand, weaving in and around people. "You see the man with the green coat and jeans?" I say, as though discussing the weather. "And the woman in the red scarf and platforms?" She glances in a nearby mirror then nods.

"Our tails?"

"Yup." She pops the 'p'.

I won't bore you with the details of the mission, let's just say I will never look at a corndog the same way. It is nearly five pm when we arrived back at school, just in time for dinner. I don't bother removing my coat, just grabbing a plate of salad and sitting next to Lexie and Mackenzie.

"Where were you today?" Lexie asks, studying me.

"I was helping out with Sophomore cove-ops."I roll my eyes, "It was simple."

"Everything is simple to you, Kate. Like seriously," Mackenzie comments, "I still haven't cracked that extra credit code Mr Moscowitz gave us."

"Nobody else has done that yet," Lexie reminds her. They begin to debate, and I notice Genie start to fall asleep into her mashed potatoes.

"Eugenie!" I poke her with my fork, chuckling. "Wake up!" She jumps, dropping her fork with a clatter.

"What!" She cries, "What's the matter?"

"You were about to faceplant your potatoes, my dear. What were you doing last night?"

"Extra curricular essay for Dr Fibs. And don't call me Eugenie."

"You need to sleep, or you won't be able to stay awake much less pass that test tomorrow."

"What on Earth is going on with Cammie Morgan?" I hear Lexie say, turning in her seat. From here I can see how much she is sweating as she gets to her feet shakily. She swats away Elizabeth Sutton and Zach Goode, turning and walking as calmly as she can possibly manage towards the exit of the great hall. I tune in my hearing as she finishes her sentence;

"...and don't follow me." I look closely at her fists, tightly shut, and swear that they are glowing like they did when I developed my Lumen. But of course that's impossible. I shake my head as she passes our table, sock slipping down on her left leg. It is there that I see the three scars ringing her ankle. The scars burned into her skin. The scars that match my own. I'm on my feet as she exits the room, breaking into a run. I curse under my breath, following her. She's disappeared, so I remove my mind block and locate her thoughts, finding her in a tunnel at the other side of the school. I put up the block again so I don't get a migraine and run, full speed, towards her. It doesn't take me long to reach it, and I slowly push open the door.

"Cammie?" I ask quietly, thankful for my ability to see in the dark. I see her curled up in a ball on the floor, fists tightly closed and tears streaming down her face. She cries out, hands flying open. That familiar glowing light illuminating the tight space. I kneel down next to her, pulling her into a sitting position and putting my arms around her as she begins to rock back and forth.

"They burn," She sobs, "It hurts." I smooth her hair, hushing her.

"I know, I know."

"How could you possibly know?" She asks sceptically, sniffing and looking up at me. I sigh, pulling out my pendant.

"Because I'm like you."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N; Sorry this took so long guys, I am too lazy for my own good! I'm afraid its only going to get worse, I'm back to school on Monday, starting forth year..Anyway, here's chapter three, as always, R&R! xx  
**

**DISCLAIMER; I own only the idea for this story, and the characters I have invented !  
**

Chapter Three

"_Because I'm like you."_

Her eyes widen at the sight of my pendant but then she cries out again, shaking her hands out. I grab her wrists, securing them in my vice like grip.

"You need to calm down," I say, struggling to control her emotions, "And breathe." Slowly, through my empathy legacy, she begins to breathe in through her nose and out through her mouth. Her hands begin to dull and I use my telekinesis to switch on the lights. "If you stay calm they'll stay off. What number are you?"

"Five." She says, sniffing, "And you?"

"I'm Eight." I shake her hand, smiling.

"Where's your cêpan?" She rubs her eyes, the light in her hands fading.

"I assume Headmistress Morgan is yours?" I ask, ignoring the question.

"Yeah. Not that you'd know it." I frown, turning to face her.

"Why?"

"She's given up on the whole 'regeneration of Lorien' thing. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love her with all my heart, but we need to be training. I can't help but feel the others are getting together, starting to fight back, you know?"

"I get that."

"What are we going to do now?"She puts her head on my shoulder, sighing.

"You need trained. Your telekinesis will be developing soon, and you need to be ready."

"She'll never agree to it."

"Well," I look at her, "I could train you."

"Really? You'd do that?" Her eyes light up.

"Of course. We all need to be ready, Cam. Not just some of us." She looks at her hands, the light fading.

"Oh. It worked." She sounds shocked. I hand her a pair of gloves from inside my jacket, from where I keep them in case of my legacy playing up.

"Keep these on you. Until you learn to control it, they will light up every time you get emotional." She nods and puts them in her pocket. "Do you know what you have?"

"No." I smile at her,

"It's called lumen. Soon, you'll be completely resistant to heat and temperature."

"Sweet." I laugh, pulling open the door again. We walk slowly back to the grand hall but everyone's already left, back to their dorms to do homework and study for the night.

"Shall we train now? We might as well." I say, "Nobody will be out in the P&E barn- it's too cold." She shrugs as if to say why not and turns in that direction. The stone walls of the mansion are cold to the touch as I run my hand along them, or would be, if I could feel temperature. I'm glad she hasn't mentioned Imogen again. That is a story I'd rather not tell, if I'm being honest.

"What legacies do you have?" She asks suddenly when we're about halfway there. I smirk and tap the side of my nose with my index finger. I stop, remembering the stone.

"Oh, I almost forgot." I turn around, towards the dormitories. "I need to get something from my room. Do you mind?" She shakes her head, smiling eagerly. I speed up the stairs, not hiding how fast I can really go. She hesitates a minute before following after me nearly as fast. We jog along the corridors to the attic. I take a left where she would usually take a right, down another corridor lined with doors, stopping when we reach the bottom on. The familiar scrawled sign;

_Lexie xx_

_MacKenzie xoxo_

_Genie ;)_

_Kate 3_

"My roommates," I smile, pushing open the door. A flood of pillows and cushions are thrown at me, and I resist the temptation to use my telekinesis to swat them away. "Hey!" I protest, moving to my bed next to the window, "Necessary?"

"Of course!" Lexie smirks, sitting up in her bed. "Where'd you go at dinner?"

"Cammie was sick." She frowns,

"Is she all right?"

"Yeah. It passed." I lift my chest out from under my bed, unlocking it.

"Kate," MacKenzie whines, "How do you crack Mr Moscowitz's code?" I ruffle through my books, lifting a sheet and tossing it at her. I lift out a clear stone, locking the chest again and sliding it into my pocket before anyone can notice it. I slide it under my bed again, turning to Mackenzie. "Now do you see it?"

"YOU GAVE HER THE ANSWER!" Lexie bellows, sprinting over. An unconscious Genie snores and rolls over, swatting at something in her sleep. "I'll be back later!" I call, leaving them to bicker over the sheet.

"What was that about?" Cammie giggles as we set off again.

"Sometimes, I wonder about their sanity. Who am I kidding; I wonder all the time." I sigh happily, sliding out the stone.

"What's that?" She asks, gazing at it in wonder.

"In time, young one." I say, "Besides, this might not work for you, so I wouldn't get your hopes up." She shrugs.

"At least you're trying. Rachel hasn't mentioned Lorien in a year." I study her for a moment before speaking again.

"I wouldn't judge her too much. I mean, she was dragged off Lorien too, and she could've had a husband or a family to leave behind."

"I guess."

"C'mon. I'd like to train before breakfast!"


	5. Chapter 4

**A/M; Hi guys :) Sorry this took so long, life has been insane. And by life I mean school. Anyway, here's chapter four. I will (hopefully) have chapter five up today too.. As always, R&R !**

Cammie's POV**  
**

The week passes in a whirl of training and studying. Zach thinks I'm keeping secrets and isn't speaking to me. I am, but I'm not telling him for a reason. It just isn't safe. Bex, Macey and Liz know something is up, but trust me to tell them when I'm ready.

I don't think I'll ever be ready, if I'm honest.

I hum under my breath as I fill up my plate at the salad bar. I hear Kate's pealing laugh over the lunchtime din, and smile. I find her across the room, and she smiles at me, turning back to her friends. She and I are close, like sisters- I know that her training could save my life, and I'm grateful.

I also know there are some things she isn't telling me- what happened to her cêpan, for example. But I know these are things she would rather I didn't know for whatever reason, and I trust and respect her enough to be okay with that. For so many years, I have lived with a rare mention of Lorien, usually brought up by me and shot down by an emotional Rachel. For years I have lived in anxiety of what would happen when I developed my legacies, but all that has changed now. I smile to myself and turn, dropping my plate in shock at what I see.

The ceramic shatters on the flagstone floor, as a Mogadorian soldier turns and points straight at me. He is at least seven foot tall, bald, has weird tattoos and gills. The room is completely silent, save a straggled gasp from somewhere I can't distinguish. I know I should be running, every bone and muscle and tissue in my body, and my instincts, are screaming at me that this is bad, that I should get out of here.

But no matter how much I want to move, I can't. I am literally frozen to the spot. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Rachel, frozen mid movement, beautiful face terrified and shocked. The soldier comes towards me, smirking. I catch a glint of sharp teeth as he clamps a huge hand around my neck and lifts me up. I struggle, but I am nowhere near as strong as I should be, and it is futile.

"Number five." With his free hand he pulls my pendant out from under my shirt. It glints in the light, and he looks me in the eyes. "You should be easy enough to kill, from what I've heard. Just the one legacy, and a bit useless in this situation." I kick at his armored body, but he just squeezes tighter. It's getting difficult to breathe now, and instead of replying, I gasp at the precious little air I can get.

"Put her down." Comes a voice. Confident, strong. The voice of reason. Kate. If I could sigh in relief, I would. I see her, standing behind the mog- scars on full display, pendant hanging proud on the front of her shirt, a glowing sword in her right hand. She looks smug, and I swear I catch a glimpse of fear in the soldiers eyes. He drops me, and I collapse to the floor, gasping for air.

"Number eight." He says tensely, reaching inside his coat.

"Commander." She inclines her head.

"You know him?" Bex gasps behind me, not moving to help.

"I guess you could say that." She smirks.

"We had an encounter in Ontario four years ago." He says, pulling out a sharp dagger.

"Encounter? As I remember it, you tried to kill me, I kicked your butt, and you went crying to General Sutkeh. Not exactly manly, if you ask me."

"And your cêpan was absent then too. Where is she? Hiding out like a coward, I suppose." She barks a laugh, tightening her grip on the sword. I stagger to my feet, neck aching.

"Actually, you killed her nearly eight years ago. Considering how you love to brag, I thought you would recall that." He sort of snarls and laughs at the same time.

"No matter."

"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" The two soldiers behind her charge, and she spins, kicking one in the stomach so hard he hits the wall and bursts into ash, leaving a spidery crack in the old stone. Another charges his cannon, aimed at her heart. She stands stationary, an eyebrow raised. A beam of white light shoots towards her, and she deflects it with a flick of her wrist. He tosses it aside, reaching for the dagger sheathed in his belt. He charges at her, roaring, but she's gone. He glances around, bewildered. She reappears behind him, and taps his shoulder.

"I'm behind you..." She sing songs. He spins, but she's gone again.

The lights begin to flicker, and she reappears just long enough to slit the throat of the soldier who shot at her. The lights steady again, and she stands on top of the senior table. She picks up the dagger that should be imbedded in her left calf. Strangely, there is no blood on it. She throws it with deadly accuracy at the commander. It hits him in the join between his two pieces of chest armor. He gasps, falling to the floor and grabbing at it, as if pulling it out would help. She spins at a crashing sound, as one of the approaching soldiers knocks down a suit of armor. She closes the doors and locks them with her telekinesis.

My neck is throbbing, and I feel like I'm about to pass out. In a silver jug on the seventh grade table, I see I am gaping, so I snap my jaw shut. She hops off the table, studiously ignoring the glances of the other students and jogs over to me. Softly, she places her hands on my neck, examining it.

"Does it hurt?" I wish I was brave enough, strong enough to lie, but I just nod, tears stinging my eyes. Her sword lies abandoned on the ground, the light fading. She smiles weakly, but there is something in her eyes, something she knows and I don't, something she's not telling me. "This might hurt a little bit." Her eyes close, and at first nothing happens. Then, like someone flicking a power switch, a cold tingling begins to pass from her fingers into my neck. An intense pain shoots through my body for a brief second, before the pain fades completely. Her eyes flutter open, and she removes her hands. "That should be better."

"You can heal people?" I ask, astounded. She smiles, sort of, sadly, I guess, and picks up her sword.

"I can do a lot."

"How long have you known?" Rachel asks suddenly. "How long have you known you were both Loric?" Kate wheels on her, suddenly furious.

"Since a week ago when Cammie developed Lumen, not that you'd know, since you haven't cared about Lorien in years." She gasps, a strangled sound.

"Miss Cunningham!" Mr Solomon scolds, "Don't dare speak-" She spins to face him, extending an arm. The shadows detach from the wall and form two dark tendrils, tightening around his neck. I'm to shocked to speak, so I just gape from behind her.

"And you! You used to be a member of the circle!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says, surprisingly calm considering the shadow hands tightening their grip on his neck.

"Yes you do! Tell me why they're after Cammie!"

"I don't know why!"

"I'm a telepath, Joe. Don't make me read your mind."

"I know how to keep you out, Eight." He spits.

"Two would be disappointed." His face falls, but she ploughs on. "They told you they wanted to help us take the mogs down, but what did they really want?" For a moment they lock eyes, hers furious, his sad and remorseful.

"They wanted you, the nine, because you would make them unstoppable." She drops her arm, and the shadows recede.

"Kate? What's going on?" I ask, confused.

"He was two's cêpan, Cam."

"What? He's one of us?"

"Yeah. And he also used to be in the circle."

"Traitor." Rachel spits, turning away.

"Rachel-"

"You lied!"

It seems to be happening a lot recently.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N; Hi guys :) Here is chapter five. I don't know if I'll be able to update again until next weekend, just depends on whether or not my teachers feel like giving me homework. For information on when I hope to update, and extras accociated with my story, follow me on tumblr wakeupandsmellthebreak-up. As always, R&R! **  
**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN GG OR I AM NUMBER FOUR, JUST THE CHARACTERS I'VE INVENTED.**_  
_**PLEASE NOTE; For the purposes of this story, the world knows about the Loric. **

__Cammie's POV

_It seems to be happening a lot recently. _

I have lied. It seems obvious, but it needs to be said. I have lied to those who love me. Rachel. Bex. Macey. Liz. Zach.

And now it has come back to haunt me. I stare off into the distance, focusing on a chip in the stone as Rachel and Mr Solomon continue to argue. The faculty seem fascinated in Kate, and most of the teachers have surrounded her. Most of the students are staring at me, except those who love their food. They're taking this opportunity to grab as much desert as possible. If I weren't so near to crying, I might laugh.

Kate pushes through the teachers and comes to sit next to me. For a minute neither of us speak, she just puts her arm around my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asks quietly. If I speak I'll cry, so I just nod. "You can cry, Cam. No one's going to judge you." I glance up briefly at my friends, whispering in a circle fifty metres away. I can't hear them. "But I can."

"What?" I say, sniffing.

"I can hear them. And trust me, what they're saying isn't bad. I swear it to you."

"I just- I wanted to tell them-" I am no longer able to hold the tears in, and break off, sobbing.

"I know, Cam. I get it. You wanted to tell them like I wanted to tell my friends, and it's difficult because you're not allowed. And no, it isn't fair. But what part of our lives is? We were taken from Lorien, dumped on a new planet and expected to hide, but at the same time, we have to save said planet from the same race that destroyed our planet. What part of that was ever fair?"

"I suppose." I give a little nervous laugh. "I never really thought about it that way."

"Yeah, well, I've had a lot of time to think about it." She says, voice cracking.

"Kate." I say slowly.

"Yes?" She turns to face me.

"What happened to your cêpan?" Her face hardens, but her eyes soften and she looks away.

"I'd rather not talk about it just now."

"But-" Her voice hardens.

"Later, Cammie." She says. The light outside is fading early, and we've missed the first class after lunch. Funnily enough, I don't feel like lessons anymore. I feel bad now, Kate is staring off into the distance, tears in her eyes. Rachel and Mr Solomon have shut up now, and Rachel takes to the podium again. "Ladies, I want you all to go back to your rooms." Her eyes flit over the crowd, landing on Kate and I. "Classes have been cancelled for the day. Macey McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton, Rebecca Baxter, Eugenie McClean, MacKenzie Smith, Alexis Pleasent, Cammie and Katherine Cunningham, I want to see you in my office. You are dismissed." Girls push out the benches and stare at us as they stream past, whispering. Kate wipes her eyes and gets to her feet, pulling me with her.

"I'm sorry." I say sincerely.

"It's fine. You have a right to now, I just- I don't like talking about her."

"Whenever you're ready, Kate. No pressure." She smiles at me.

"I appreciate it." All of us walk in silence up to Rachel's office, and I knock on the door.

"Come in!" Slowly, Kate leading the way, we troop into the office. "Ladies," She begins, addressing the others. "I will expect you to understand why Kate and Cammie didn't tell you who they really are. In our business, it is common for secrets to be kept, even between friends. I trust you have paid enough attention in Professor Buckingham's class to have a vague idea what, well, who the girls are?"

"Loric." Genie is the only one who answers, voice no more than a whisper.

"Good. Now all of you, sit." We collapse into the sofa's around the room and Rachel looks to Kate.

"What number are you?"

"Eight."

"Where is Lana?" I assume Lana is her cêpan.

"Rachel-" I interrupt. She shoots me down with a scathing look and glances back to Kate for her answer. She fixes her with a stare.

"Dead." She examines her nails, a technique I frequently use to stop me crying. "Has been for a while." Rachel's face softens slightly and Kate swallows hard. Her voice gets very quiet. "We were staying in a hotel near Orlando. It was Spring break, I was nine. I'd been stupid, careless. I let my scars show in public, and someone had spotted me. They put a photo in the news paper. Three days later, after a trip to Disneyland, Lana and I returned to the hotel." Her voice turns bitter. "One day. One more day, and we would have been safely back in California." She swallows hard again, "They came to our hotel. I was nine years old. I had been trained in martial arts, but I wasn't anywhere near strong enough. They took us hostage. Three years." Her voice cracks, "Three years I was trapped in their cave. They couldn't actually hurt me because of the charm, but they tortured Lana. For weeks, they'd make me watch as they cut her, stabbed her, each day leaving her just alive. The day they began to cut off her fingers, I had to look away. One day, shortly after her death, I suddenly appeared back at my house in California. My desperateness had saved me. We'd left my chest in the house. Somehow, I made it. I went back to school. I reunited with my friends. I taught myself to be stronger and every day I swore I would avenge her." She begins to cry, and Alexis gets up and goes over to her, hugging her tightly and rubbing her back. Rachel looks ashamed.

I had no idea. She's been through so much in her life here, all because of the Mogs.

"Girls." She says finally. "Go to your rooms. You have a big day tomorrow." I have no idea what she means, but I'm in no mood to argue.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N; Hi there :) You guys should get an award for sticking with me despite me barely uploading ! Like seriously, your angels! I hope to have chapters seven and eight up tonight, but I don't know yet.. Anyway, here's chapter six. As always, R&R!**

KATE'S POV

I awake the next morning to the familiar sounds of girls chattering. I yawn and begrudgingly get to my feet, wiggling my toes in the thick carpet. I grab my shampoo and climb into the shower, allowing the water to run down my back and wake me up, even though it's been a long time since I felt the heat.

When I step out I get dressed in my uniform, shivering as though I can really feel the breeze. I towel dry my hair, letting it fall in golden waves almost to my waist. I'm leaning into the mirror and running my mascara wand over my eyelashes when someone pounds on the door.

"Kate!" Lexie shouts in. I sigh, opening the door and popping my head around the frame. On the floor, MacKenzie and Genie are wrestling over what looks like a phone and there is a timid looking seventh grader standing at the door watching them.

"Yes?" I say finally.

"Headmistress Morgan wants to see you in her-" she is cut off by the code red alarm echoing through the school. I sigh and exit the ensuite.

"Amelia, sweetheart, go to breakfast." I tell the seventh grader, smiling sweetly. She nods swiftly, having one more glance at my friends wrestling on the floor before darting away. I kick them in the stomach. "Girls get up." They continue to struggle so I grab the phone and hold it out the window. "Both of you." I force myself to not smile. "I will drop this phone now unless you both stop it." They sit up and I sit the phone on my bedside table. I glance at Lexie. "Where?"

"Her office." She smiles then closes the bathroom door. I pull out my brogues and tie them as fast as possible.

I jog down the corridor, heels clicking on the stone floor. I catch up with Cammie just before she reaches the stairs.

"Any idea what your mother wants?" I ask. She shrugs.

_I wish I knew _she thinks at me, rounding the corner and disappearing. I stop to help a red faced Mr Moscowitz push the Eleanor Everett statue into a broom cupboard. When I eventually reach her office, she's waiting at the door for me.

"I assume you've figured out what's happening?" I feign being offended.

"You've enrolled the others. Like me." Mr Solomon walks slowly out of the office to join us.

"Very astute, Miss Cunningham." I point to myself.

"Spy." He chuckles. She glances at him then back to me.

"I don't intend on keeping up this charade for very long, however. Most of them are Loric and we want them all to want to attend, so we'll return to normal within ten minutes, I'd say." I cock my head on one side, hands on hips.

"You don't want them to know about Cammie and I. Or each other."

"Yes. Professor Buckingham will be telling the others. I'd rather you didn't read my-"

"I didn't, Headmistress." In the distance, I can hear several car doors slamming. "And the cêpans?"

"They already know everything." I spin and begin walking towards the foyer again. They follow behind.

"Miss Cunningham." He calls softly. I do not reply. "Miss Cunningham."

"Yes?" I reply without turning or stopping.

"I am sorry about Allania." I freeze. Allania. I haven't used that name for her ever- when I was younger, I wasn't able to say it, so I just called her Lana, and it stuck. For a moment, I do not move.

"So am I." I whisper. Our eyes meet for a brief moment, then I begin to walk again so he doesn't see my tears. I stop them before they smudge my mascara and have a believable smile on my face by the time I reach the foyer. The oak doors open, revealing a group of timid looking teenagers and their, shall we say, guardians. I stand halfway down the grand staircase, next to Mrs Morgan. Mr Solomon stands on the landing.

"Welcome to the Gallagher Academy." She booms, smiling warmly. "I am Mrs Morgan, the headmistress." They mostly stand in groups of two, but there's a group of maybe five standing together. "This is Kate, the head girl and Mr Solomon, one of our staff members." I give a little wave, studying each of them in turn. There is a boy with black hair and the most amazing blue eyes staring at me. He catches my eye and winks. I roll my eyes and look away, forcing myself not to blush. "Now. Usually we would just keep things as they are now for new students, because usually we turn away requests for places." She pauses briefly, taking a compact out of her blazer. "See, we might pretend to be a school for bored heiresses."

"And we might act like bored heiresses." I add.

"But really, we are something much, much more." She presses a button on the compact and code red goes into reverse. The crests on the wall disappear and are replaced with the real ones. Girls appear in the corridors, having conversations in Farsi, and Swahili and different other languages then disappear again into the classrooms. Statues appear in the corridors, pushed by teachers whose faces are wanted in more than one country. When the transformation stops, one of the girls, with raven black hair, stutters;

"What- what are you?"

"Not what." I say, "But who."

"Spies." Mr Solomon finishes. "We train spies."

"Our graduates work across the world for Interpol, the CIA, the FBI and the secret service. They speak over twenty languages, are trained in protection measures, cultural and political polices and so much more." I can hear the thoughts of all the new students, most are confused.

"In 1829, Gillian Gallagher stopped the first attempted assassination of President Lincoln by killing the leader of a group called the Circle of Cavan. She warned that the organisation still posed a threat, but no one was going to listen to the fears of a nineteen year old in a hoop skirt. So when this house was left to her, she decided to make a school. A school where girls could learn all the things they weren't supposed to. Then, girls were expected to knit, get married and have babies but she thought differently. Only those with level four clearance know about us," I say, "Except you."

"Now." Mrs Morgan glances at her watch. "The girls are in first lesson for ten more minutes. Kate, Ms Hancock has requested your presence in sophomore P&E second lesson. I think," She glances at the crowd of people. "Yes. Would you mind letting the new students and their parents follow you around, Kate? I know you have a cove-ops assessment tonight but-"

"Of course not, Headmistress. It would be an honour. As long as they don't mind coming to my room first to get my gym kit." She inclines her head and starts back up the stairs.

"Miss Cunningham. I would appreciate your presence in sophomore cove-ops also. What do you have fourth lesson?"

"Culture and Assimilation."

"I'll have a word with Madame Dabney. See you at lunch." He smiles at the small crowd and disappears after Mrs Morgan. I turn back to the crowd, who look a little bit afraid and confused. "Firstly, names." I jog down the stairs and hold out my hand, making my way along the line.

"John."

"Henri."

"Sarah."

"Sam."

"Mark."

"Kelly."

"Katarina."

"Marina."

"Adelina."

"Sandor."

"Evan." **(A/N; Because Eight is a girl, I had to make ten a boy to even it out. Sorry)**

"Crayton."

"I'm Stan, sweetheart." The blue eyed boy says. I raise an eyebrow, studying him again.

"I can kill a person seven different ways with a piece of spaghetti. Don't cross me." His jaw drops and I smirk. "Not that Headmistress Morgan would approve of that, of course. If you would please follow me." I jog up the stairs and lead them through the winding corridors pointing out statues and pieces of interesting facts like, "That statue is Eleanor Everett. She once disabled a bomb in the white house with her teeth." That one in particular got a lot of gasps. I take them through the corridors of dormitories, stopping at mine. I push open the door and sigh. "Sharing a room with four teenage girls can get a bit messy." I say in explanation when they pop their heads in. "Even spies in training." I throw several items of clothing at the owners beds and lift my perfectly ironed gym kit out of the wardrobe, closing the door behind me.

"Where are all the boys?" John says, glancing around. "These all seem like teenage girls rooms."

"Very astute, John." I smile at him, "At the minute, there are just three male students, all transfers from our brother school, Blackthorn. As I said earlier, Gilly wanted to teach girls all the things they weren't allowed to do. You should be privileged the trustees approved of this."

"Where do they sleep?"

"You will sleep in the east wing. Now. We need to get moving because the bell will be going in thirty six seconds." I start down the corridor and they hurry after me. As predicted, the bell chimes soon after. I glance back at them as girls stream into the corridors. "C'mon, newbies."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N; Hi guys :) Here's chapter seven! I know this is getting a bit slow, but I am going somewhere with this.. I promise :) As always, R&R!**

KATE'S POV

"_C'mon, newbies."_

The sea of girls parts to let us through, the seventh graders looking too petrified to speak.

"These the newbies?" MacKenzie, Lexie and Genie say, appearing in front of me.

"Yup." I say, popping the p. They smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you are considering joining us." I chuckle.

"Genie didn't you notice? Code reds been deactivated." Her eyes bug out of her head and MacKenzie slaps her on the back.

"C'mon, sleepyhead. You'll be late for encryption. Will you be joining us?"

"Sorry, guys. I have to go to sophomore P&E. Tell him I'll give him my essay at lunch, 'kay?" They nod and wave, disappearing into the crowd. I lead them down the stairs and out to the barn. "One second." I slip into the changing room and put on the gym kit as swiftly as possible, taking less than a minute and reappearing in the corridor. I clap my hands together to get their attention.

"Alright. We're about to enter the P&E barn. P&E stands for protection and enforcement and be warned that this is a place where we are allowed to hit people." I smile sweetly. "Hard." I spin and step inside. The sophomore class are spread out over the floor, warming up and chatting. Ms Hancock hasn't arrived yet, so no one is doing much of anything. I notice Cammie, standing in the corner with Bex, Liz and Macey, whispering and glancing at Zach, who is punching a punch bag in the bottom corner. Sweat runs in beads down his arms and face and every so often he shoots a dirty look at her. I sigh.

"This ends. Now." I summon Cammie with my finger, eyes still on Zach. She and her friends jog over, smiling warmly at the crowd watching my every move. "Newbies, this is Cammie Morgan, Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton and Macey McHenry."

"Nice to meet you."

"Morgan.." Henri muses, "Are you the headmistress' daughter?"

"Indeed I am."

"What's up with you and Zach?" I ask her. She glances at him again, frowning.

"He won't speak to me." I nod and march over towards him, stopping halfway when I'm intercepted by Grant Tarano.

"Well if it isn't Mr Self obsessed himself. When did you get here?" I ask, hands on hips. Zach stops punching the bag.

"Speak for yourself, Katherine. And last night. " He mocks. I roll my eyes and push past him.

"Zachary Goode!" He does not respond, choosing instead to glare at me. I barrel on. "Lets you and me make a deal."

"What for?" He says finally, walking slowly towards me.

"You know full well what for, sweetie."

"This has nothing to do with you."

"See, it kinda does. I care about Cammie. She's upset. Break her heart, and I will break you."

"Always so dramatic." He sighs.

"Tell you what. If I can get you to the floor, then you have to apologise to Cammie."

"No."

"In my school, they train spies. What do they train in Blackthorne- wussies?" He glares at me.

"You're a senior."

"Fine. You and Mr Self absorbed over there."

"Hey!" He protests. I look at him, amused.

"You straighten your hair more than I do. Shut up." For a moment, he glances between Grant and I, finally nodding. I kick his side as hard as I can, spinning him around, grabbing his arm and pinning him to the floor. Grant rolls up his sleeves and tenses. I jump to my feet and duck under his incoming arm, kicking his back so he falls to the floor. I look back to Zach. He is slowly climbing to his feet, rubbing at his side. He sees me watching and sighs, walking over to Cammie.

"I'm sorry." I beam.

"And who said violence never solved anything." I pull Grant to his feet and he goes back to fixing his hair.

"I did." A smooth voice says, female, coming from the door. Ms Hancock. "And you should know by now Kate that we don't use the tools of the sisterhood against the sisters." Her voice is stern, but she is smirking.

"Technically, Miss, they aren't sisters." I argue, smiling back.

"But they are sophomore, dear, so they won't be learning that particular technique for a few years yet. And, we have guests." She turns to the crowd, clapping her hands together.

"Welcome to the Protection and Enforcement sophomore class. My name is Ms Hancock and that was a little improv demonstration of what we do here. Now, on with what I had planned for today." She hits a button on the wall and lasers appear, darting across the room in an intricate pattern. "Television would have you believe that this is what spies do, negotiate difficult deals and break codes. And I suppose they are right in a way. Now, this technique isn't taught until senior year, which is why I've invited Miss Cunningham along." I smile, pulling my I-pod out off my waistband and handing it over. "She's the only current senior able to do this with music on." She adds, plugging it in and switching off the lights. "Silence, if you please."

I duck beneath the first, backflip over another. I slide on my stomach, ducking my head low to avoid hitting the beam. I cartwheel over another and finish in less than two minutes, finishing with a roundoff.

"Impressive, Miss Cunningham. A new record too." She switches off the lasers and on the lights. "Now, shall we show them some gymnastics?" She makes us line up repeatedly, cartwheeling for thirty metres then backflipping back again. Over and over again. For fifty minutes. I pick up my I-pod and get dressed again arriving back with the group just as the bell rings.

"I think we should go to see Mr Smith. That's where my class is. He teaches Countries of the World. Shall we?" They nod with varying levels of enthusiasm so I lead the way. Stan catches up with me.

"What was that about?"

"What part?"

"The part where you wrestled those boys to the floor." I smirk.

"I like to consider myself a relationship doctor." I sigh, "I'll never fall in love. It's too much hassle."

"And does that happen often here?"

"What? Relationships or wrestling?"

"Both." He chuckles.

"Relationships- not really. For months Zach's been the only boy here so that would kinda be impossible. And wrestling- well that's surprisingly common, but that's to be expected."

"Miss Cunningham," The voice that speaks is smooth, british with just a hint of superiority. I sigh.

"Agent Townsend." I say, hands on hips, "What gives us the pleasure?" When he appears around the corner he is not alone, but accompanied by one of the most beautiful people to grace the planet. Ever. "And Agent Cameron."

"Giving a tour, I see." He says, studying the crowd.

"How astute of you. I can see her majesties secret service has trained you well." Agent Cameron snorts.

"I just love having the two of you in the same room. It's always so interesting. Where is my sister?"

"Last I seen she was in her office." He glares at me, blue eyes burning into mine.

"Ooh I'm withering. Seriously, sweetie. I'm not going to cry or something." She laughs and pulls him away. "See you at lunch, Kate." They disappear around the corner again and I begin walking. The room is but three metres away. I knock on the door and pop my head around.

"Hi sir. Would you mind if I brought in the newbies?" He smiles at me.

"Miss Cunningham. I wasn't aware you would be joining us. But of course." I push open the door, allowing them inside then take my seat between Lexie and MacKenzie and the lesson begins.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N; Hellooo.. So here's chapter eight.. I know its a bit short but I'm uploading chapter nine now ;) Enjoy, and as always, R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER- I only own the idea and the new (invented characters) Unfortunately!  
**

KATE'S POV

"Where to now?" Mark asks, yawning as we leave the class room. I spot Cammie and Bex enter the lift to sublevel one and frown.

"I wonder.." I trail off, starting for the lift. I press my finger to the needle.

"Katherine Cunningham." It states in its robotic voice. "State your purpose."

"Requested presence sublevel one."

"Access allowed." The doors slide open.

"All of you press your fingers to the needle. Please note anything you see from now on is highly classified." They do as I ask, piling into the elevator. When they're all in, the doors slide shut again. I glance at Evan. "You don't usually start cove-ops until sophomore year, but given that your allowed in Evan I assume that doesn't apply to you." The elevator shudders to a stop and the doors open again. Mr Solomon is waiting at the doors, smiling.

"Welcome to sublevel one. As the headmistress said, I'm Mr Solomon." He turns on his heel and begins to walk towards the room. I jog to catch up with him.

"How did Evan get in?" I say, lowering my voice so they don't hear me. He purses his lips and glances at me.

"Desperate times, as they say Miss Cunningham, call for desperate measures." He pushes open the door, entering the classroom. The sophomore class is sitting silently facing the front. Chairs have been added at the back of the room as well as a stool at the front I assume is for me. He nods towards it, confirming what I thought. I jog lightly over, plonking down on the wood. He hands me a file.

"Thirty seconds." I nod, opening it. Its a cover.

**Name; **Chloe King

**Age; **21

**DOB; **20/07/91

**Place of birth; **London, England

**Family; **Parents deceased, one younger sister, Tiegan, at boarding school

**Workplace; **MI6

And a whole load of other information like vegetarian and stuff. Thirty seconds later he lifts the file off me and passes identical sheets to everyone in the room.

"Before we start, do any of our visitors have any questions about covert operations?"

"Will we be using guns?" Mark bursts out. He raises an eyebrow and goes to lean on his desk. "I think I'll let Miss Cunningham answer that one." I fix him with a stare.

"In our business, Mr James, if you need a gun then it's usually too late for a gun to be of any use."

"Exactly. Now. When you entered the class, I gave Miss Cunningham a file. I let her read it for thirty seconds then took it off her. Covers are a key part of our business and can be the difference between life and death. Now, the technique Miss Cunningham just used isn't taught until senior year, but I thought it would make for a good demonstration. Tonight, Miss Cunningham will be going on a very important mission to apprehend one of the leaders of the circle of cavan." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Cammie freeze and Zach lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "This will be her cover so it is vital she knows it like the back of her hand, as the saying goes. Now, each of you have been handed a copy of the file, and I want you to use them as a reference as I interrogate her." He takes a seat opposite me. I cross my ankles and smile sweetly, getting into character.

"Name."

"Chloe King." I say in a british accent, smoothing my hair.

"And why are you interested in joining the circle, Miss King?" I roll my eyes at him.

"Please. Call me Chloe." He smirks.

"Fine. Chloe." I shift in my seat, locking eyes with him.

"MI6 is stuck in the past, unfortunately. And I approve of the circles message. They have the right idea."

"And how do I know that you can be trusted, Chloe?"

"Oh please. You can hardly afford to be picky, dear. You're losing more and more employees by the day. The Gallagher Girls are getting the better of you. Just like they did a hundred years ago."

"How did you know about that?" I point to myself, smirking.

"Spy." He smirks again, turning to the class.

"Your turn."

"How is your sister?" Mick Morrison asks.

"Tiegan is perfectly well. Not that we talk very much, of course."

"What happened to your parents?" Bex calls. I force tears.

"They went on a mission." My voice breaks and I swallow hard. "And never came home. But I'm afraid that's classified."

"When did you graduate?"

"2009."

"What school did you go to?"

"That's classified."

"Miss King." Mr Solomon says, turning back to face me. "What can you bring to the circle? What do you have that others don't?" I smile menacingly, locking eyes with him.

"Well that's very simple." I pause briefly, cocking my head on one side. "I have the thing you most desire." I pause again, for effect. "I have the nine."


	10. Chapter 9

**As promised, here's chapter nine! R&R!**

STAN/ NINE'S POV

I don't honestly know what to think.

Today's been amazing, and strange and confusing. To find out there's a place where people are taught the things you usually only see on T.V and in films. These girls are the closest you'll ever get to being Loric on this planet- and they know it.

Like earlier, in Covert Operations, when Kate mentioned the Nine. For a minute, I thought she was being serious. Then I realised it was just hypothetical, a lie. Here, lying is acceptable. Expected, even. I can't help but feel like it's a welcome change.

Still. The headmistress does look awfully familiar and a lot of the adults are exchanging glances. Take now, for example. We are waiting at the bottom of the staircase with the entire senior and sophomore years for Kate.

She rounds the corner at the top of the stairs and I feel my jaw drop. She's wearing a short white dress with a beaded corset and poofy skirty and sky high peeptoe platforms covered in crystals and with red soles. Her hair is in an intricate updo, with two loose curls around her face. Her legs are tan and seem to go on for forever, her arms and hands littered with jewellery. Even Mr Solomon's eyes widen a little bit. In her hand is a glittery clutch.

She jogs down the stairs, not even shaking considering how high her shoes are. Mr Solomon hands her an earpiece and she pushes it in.

"We'll be watching from the hall. If anything goes wrong, you get out of there. No matter what. Understand?" She nods, taking something off one of her roommates and sliding it into her purse. She turns to me.

"You're catching flies, sweetie. Cam? Zach?" She spins again as a sophomore I vaguely recognize from P&E jogs over with one of the boys she wrestled to the floor. "I want you to be calm. I'll get him."

"Just stay safe, 'kay?" She nods and embraces her. She then turns to the boy.

"Kill him." He says simply. "If you don't, I will."

"We'll see. And tell Townsend I have dibs on your mother." He nods and stiffens, almost smiling but not quite. There are sounds of squealing tyres outside and she smiles. A huge man I recognise as the guard pushes open the doors, handing her a set of keys.

"Found it where you said it would be, Miss."

"Let's just say a friend owed me a favour." When I squint, I can see the faint outline of a sleek red Ferrari, glinting in the artificial light. She claps her hands together like an excited child. "I guess I'll see you guys later than." She blows a kiss, and disappears into the darkness. Less than a minute later, the engine starts and she disappears into the dark night.

We walk into the grand hall, most of us sitting around the tables on long benches, except those seniors who are on the research and development track. They take their places at the computers lined up along the wall, each one connected to the screen on the wall. Sandor plonks down next to me.

"So..." He says, leaning against the table.

"Yes?" I sigh, slowly turning to look at him.

"Do you like it here?"

"It's different." I allow.

"Do you want to come here?"

"I want to, but is it safe?" He chuckles and gestures around the room.

"Stan these girls are trained to protect people from a young age. They come from families who have been protecting politicians and entire countries for generations. If there was to be anywhere I'd let you go, it'd be here. Because even if you endangered them, they could handle it."

"I suppose." He nudges me as a live camera feed appears on the screen and lowers his voice.

"That Kate's something else, isn't she?" I watch her pull up to a restaurant, tossing her keys at a valet. I nod.

"Yes." I say slowly, "She is."

KATE'S POV

I toss my keys at the valet and breeze in the doors of Roseville's most posh restaurant. I tap the sole of my louboutons on the hardwood floor as I wait for the maître d. A little man, bald and overweight, comes scurrying up to me, actually drooling a little bit.

"W-welcome t-to the Graystone." He stutters, eyes raking up and down my body. I resist the urge to vomit. "What's your name?"

"Chloe King." I say in my best British accent, forcing a smile. He tears his eyes away from me long enough to find my name in the book, then gestures towards the tables. "If you'll follow me." He takes me to the very corner of the restaurant, to a little two seated table with a man already sitting there. I have to resist the urge to shoot him there and then.

"Miss King, I presume?" He says, rising to his feet.

"Please," I say as he kisses my cheeks, "Call me Chloe." He nods and we both sit.

"Can I get you anything?" The maitre d says, glaring at bit at the man.

"Your finest wine, please. Chloe?"

"I'll have a water, please." I smile at him and he walks away, muttering under his breath.

"I must say, you aren't what I was expecting at all." I raise an eyebrow.

"How so?" He runs his finger along the oak of the dining table.

"You must know that a lot of our, employees, shall we say are older than you."

"Oh. I don't know. I heard a nasty rumour that you were recruiting at Blackthorne, Dr Sanders."

"Did you now?" He says as the glasses are set on the table and the waiter disappears again. "And where did you hear that?"

"The classified grapevine, so to speak."

We do not speak again until we order our main courses. He studies me then smiles.

"And why do you want to join the circle, Chloe?"

"It's simple." The food is laid down in front of me. "MI6 is stuck in the past. You have the right idea."

I begin to eat my pasta as he studies me thoughtfully.

"And what can you bring to the circle that someone else can't?" I lay my fork down, glancing around the room. It is then I spot them. I doubt anyone else would've, but I do. The slight touches to ears all around the room. The touches that signal an earpiece. I manage to keep my cool.

"I think I need a bit of reassurance before I tell you that." He pushes out from the table.

"Excuse me, my dear." He says, wiping his mouth. "Nature calls." I force a smile. When he disappears around the corner, I touch my comms unit.

"Cam, spot the circle agents." At the other end, I hear the squeak of a bench being pushed out and footsteps. After a few seconds, she speaks.

"Black hair, blue dress. Green tie brown hair."

"Give her an A* Mr Solomon. Took me twenty minutes to notice them." I hear his deep throaty chuckle.

"Whatever you say, Miss Cunningham." Dr Sanders appears again, walking slowly back towards the table with a ghost of a grin on his face. He sits back down.

"We deal in lies and secrets, Dr Sanders. Lies feature most prominently, unfortunately, so that is why I require a guarantee."

"I understand." He reaches into his blazer pocket and dials a number on his phone, sliding it across the table. I see the name of the person he dialled. Catherine Goode. I slowly pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Miss King." A smooth voice says, "I hear you are interested in joining us."

"That I am. And I must say, it's a pleasure to finally introduce myself to you, Mrs Goode, although I wasn't expecting it."

"Miss King, let us cut the crap out, shall we?" She sounds impatient. "Let's just count me as your proof. Now. What is it you have to offer us?"

"I think what I can offer is something that nobody else can give you."

"Miss King. I grow impatient."

"The Nine, Mrs Goode. I can give you the nine." Her shock is obvious, even through the phone. Dr Sanders gapes. "And how can you prove that?" She says finally.

"Well I can take Dr Sanders to see them. I'd have to keep the location a secret for undisclosable reasons, but if he is willing to wear a blindfold I can take you to them now." He nods enthusiastically.

"Miss King." She says excitedly, "I think we can reach an agreement." She hangs up the phone and I hand it back to him.

"Shall we?" He gestures to the door. I smile widely.

"Of course." I rise to my feet, lifting my clutch off the table and following two steps behind him as he goes to pay the bill. I touch two fingers to my comms unit. "Subject acquired and interested. Stand by." He throws down the money and I follow him out the door. The valet gapes at me again and runs to get my car. "I really am sorry, Dr Sanders, I would let you see where I live but you'd need higher clearance."

"I understand, Miss King." He inclines his head towards me, and I smile. _Oh, _I think, _If you only knew_. The valet pulls up in my Ferrari and steps out, holding open the door. I slide into the driver's seat and he slides in beside me. I pull a blindfold out from my glovebox and tighten it around his head so it won't fall off.

The drive passes in silence, apart from the C.D I play, and the drumming against the steering wheel of my fingers. I nod to bubblegum guard as he opens the gates and pull up the car in front of the door. I hop out, jogging to the other side of the car and helping him out.

"Keep that blindfold on, Dr Sanders." I tell him, leading him up the steps. "I'll take it off when it's time."

"How did you get them?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I push open the heavy doors and lead him to where Cammie is standing in the middle of the foyer. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" I remove his blindfold. He gasps and glances around, spluttering.

"Gallagher?"

"You just got served." I say, kicking him at the back of the knees so he falls onto the floor. I lean over to whisper in his ear. "Never. Ever." He winces, "Mess with a Gallagher Girl."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N; Two very long weeks without uploading, I'm so sorry guys! Anyway, here's chapter ten! As always, R&R! xx**

The girls stream past Lexie and I as we walk slowly towards the great hall at lunch time the next day. I am clutching a file to my chest containing my notes for Dr Fibs and she links arms with me.

"You were amazing last night. You know that, right?"

"I don't know." I say uncertainly. "I could've been a bit more.. I don't know." I sigh, "I'm never satisfied, I guess."

"Too right." She snorts, "Trust me." One of the newbies brushes past me then stops at the top of the staircase and smiles. It's Stan.

"Hey Stan." I say, giving a little wave. "How are you getting on?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Need any help?" He blushes and looks up through his black hair.

"Yeah." I pull out a slip of evapopaper and scribble, Library 6:30pm on it.

"Here." He takes it off me, studies it, and smiles.

"See you then." Just as he speaks, the front doors are opened. I spin on my heel to spot a young man, no older than thirty with golden hair and eyes like me, carrying a briefcase and smirking.

"BROTHER!" I exclaim, tossing my file at Lexie who just about catches it as I fly down the stairs and barrel into him. When I pull back, Agents Townsend and Cameron are standing opposite us.

"Leon." She says, smiling. "It's good to see you."

"I didn't realise you two were related." Townsend says, glancing between us. "What brings you here?"

"There's been a bit of a problem with our interrogation, I'm afraid." He looks to me, sadly. "You're going to have to come in." I nod, not needing an explanation.

"Five minutes?"

"Five minutes."

STAN/NINE'S POV

I stumble into my first real cove-ops class two minutes late. The teacher nods at me as I take the only remaining seat at the back of the room. He pulls down a screen and a video feed appears on it. The man that Kate helped arrest last night is sitting in a dark room, alone.

"Today, we will seeing some interrogation techniques." He strides to the back of the room and sits on a filing cabinet. For a minute, nothing happens. Then, the door to the room opens and in strides Kate. She's dressed all in black leather, her hair braided.

"Oh very inventive." The man says sarcastically. "They send in the Gallagher girl."

"Quit the crap, Doc." She says fiercely, leaning against the wall. "Both you and I know you know who I am, so let's just quit pretending, shall we?" They stare at each other for another silent moment. Then he says something I was hoping I wouldn't have to hear for a while.

"Number Eight." He says, inclining his head. "A pleasure to meet you finally." I let out a ragged gasp. No one even acknowledges me, all eyes locked on the screen. She frowns at him.

"You've seen the Ontario tapes."

"Indeed."

"And yet you didn't know it was me?"

"Four years is a long time, Miss Cunningham. I'd expect you to know that." I can't even breath. I'm suddenly very claustrophobic. As if sensing it, Mr Solomon lays his hand on my shoulder and shakes his head almost imperceptibly. "Catherine sensed great power in Gallagher. We'd assumed it was Miss Morgan, but obviously we were wrong."

"Yes yes. You're all idiots." She waves him off, plonking down on the chair opposite. "Why do you want us?"

"Isn't it obvious? You nine represent great power and with that power we will be unstoppable."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but three of us are dead. And anyway, I'm pretty sure none of us would join you." He chuckles, leaning back in the chair.

"Maybe we aren't making ourselves clear. We will have you, Eight."

"Maybe I'm not making myself clear," She retorts, "I can kill a man without even lifting a finger, Doc, and let me assure you that there is only one reason I'm not killing you right now and going against every fibre of my being. But you are the only lead on Catherine and that bitch is someone I'd just love to meet."

"Is that a threat?" He says calmly, avoiding her gaze.

"Wasn't that clear? I'm not human, and therefore I doubt anyone would blame me if I broke the Geneva convention. It happened to me, after all."

"Ah yes." He says, "The killing of your cêpan. Is that still a sore subject?" She rises to her feet and turns away.

"Understandably."

"The leader of a planet and you can't even talk about something that happened eight years ago." He spits. She wheels on him so fast she blurs and slams a Loric dagger down between two of his fingers.

"I'm going to say something now, and I want you to pay close attention. Neither you, nor any of the circle will ever get your filthy hands on any of the Garde or their cêpans. Come near Cammie or Zach and I'll make sure to kill you slowly, piece by piece, just like they did my cêpan. And if you even whisper anything about us to the Mogadorians, well, let's just say you don't want to know what'll happen then. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." He says, voice cracking under her intense glare.

"Fantastic." She turns and heads for the door, "And I will be watching." She throws the door open and exits the room without another word. Mr Solomon switches on the lights again, eyes not leaving mine. "Thoughts?" When no one answers, "Stan?"

"She- she-" I stutter. "Was she ever going to tell me?"

"She was under strict orders not to." He says, trying to be soothing. Beside me, John, Kelly, Evan and Marina are as tense as me. Suddenly, everything make sense.

"The charm." I say angrily, "Don't you realise what you've done?" Around me the others are slowly beginning to see what's happened and are glancing around with varying levels of panic.

"We were fully aware of what we did, Mr Worthington. The charm has been broken for a while, unfortunately." He moves away to the front of the room and leans on his desk. "As you are all hopefully aware the charm was never supposed to last. We cêpans were tasked with choosing a suitable time and that time was now."

"So our cêpans know?" Kelly asks.

"Katarina knows, yes. As does Sandor, Adelina, Crayton and Henri." The bell chimes overhead and he dismisses us with a flick of his wrist. I wait behind for the others and we stand in an awkward circle accompanied by Johns friends.

"So.." Marina trails off, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly.

"It has been too long." Mr Solomon says, walking towards us.


	12. Chapter 11

KATE'S POV

I arrive back at school within an hour of exiting the interrogation room, and Cam rushes towards me.

"They know." She says breathlessly. My eyes slide to the group of nine standing at the banister staring at me.

"How?" I ask, eyes not moving off them.

"Mr Solomon, he showed us you interrogating Dr Steve. Nice work, by the way." She adds. I hand her the box in my hands and curse.

"Seriously? Does the headmistress know?" I say angrily.

"I don't think so." She frowns, then points to the box. "What's this?" I smile, tapping the side of my nose. "Wait and see." I walk quickly up the stairs, not stopping to look or speak to them but barrelling towards the Headmistresses office. I stop dead, pounding on the door.

"Come in!" I push open the door. She is not alone, but accompanied by Townsend, her sister and my brother, who is leaning against the wall in his Armani suit smirking.

"Quit it Leon. I get the point. You can see the future."

"Temper, temper, little sister." I ignore him.

"He told them." I say, "Mr Solomon told them." She sighs.

"Already? Considering the business we're in you'd think we could keep a secret." She fixes something on her desk. "Alright." I nod and set off towards my room, avoiding their glances and keeping my head down. I change swiftly back into my uniform, un braiding my hair and walking with my earphones in. I check my watch. 6:23pm. I make a bee line for the library even though I doubt he'll even be there. I find a table at the back and spread out my books, starting on the catch up for Dr Fibs. At 6:37, he peeks around the bookshelf.

"Stan." I sigh in relief. He comes and throws his books down on the table, sitting opposite me. His eyes, boring into mine, seem to see through me. For a minute and thirteen seconds, we are both silent. Then, he speaks.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" I sigh, not meeting his gaze.

"Headmistress Morgan wouldn't let me."

"You could've disobeyed her. She's not your mother." My head snaps up.

"No." I allow, "But she is Cam's cêpan, and since I don't have one, I tend to look up to her."

"What happened your cêpan?" I saw it coming but the question still takes the breath

out of me.

"She was killed nearly eight years ago." I say stiffly after a moment of silence. I stare into the darkness outside and try not to cry.

"I'm sorry." He says, laying a hand on my arm.

"Thank you." I wipe away a single tear that escapes and pull over one of his sheets, glancing over it. "This what you're having trouble with?"

NINE'S POV

I watch her intently. We've been studying for nearly three hours and she's explaining something for COW with large gestures. Her eyes have little dark flickers within their golden depths and they catch the artificial light illuminating the library. Her red chipped nail polish is stark against the white page as she points out something to me. I'm not really sure if she knows that I'm only half paying attention. As if reading my mind, she looks up through her elongated eyelashes. To be honest, that's probably exactly what she's doing.

"Stan? Are you listening to me?"

"You're a telepath?" I sigh, smiling.

"Yes."

"Why am I not surprised?" I chuckle, running a hand through my hair.

"C'mon." She says, rising to her feet. "It's too late for you to concentrate. We'll do more tomorrow." She walks me to my room then disappears off down the corridor with a little wave. For a minute I stare after her, then shake my head and enter the room, collapsing on the bed without another word.

I jump awake to a loud pounding on the door early the next morning. In the corner, Grant groans and rolls over. Zach isn't in his bed, and Jonas is still snoring so I get to my feet, running a hand through my messy hair and pull open the door, sorta forgetting I don't have a shirt on. Kate is standing there, wearing tight shorts and a training top, a bag slung over her right shoulder. Her hair is loosely tied back with a pink ribbon and is still damp and wavy. She looks at me, amused.

"C'mon. We're going to the gym."

"What?" I say weakly, yawning.

"In town. We're going to the gym in town. Me, you, Zach and Cammie."

"Are we even allowed out of the school?"

"Mrs Morgan lets us two Saturdays a month." She smirks, "But that never really stopped me." My eyes flicker to her six pack, pulled away only when she clicks at me. "Stanley. Focus. Be in the great hall in ten minutes. And bring a change of clothes." She winks and spins on her heel and disappears again in the opposite direction than she did last night. I turn into the room again. Grant and Jonas are stirring and I grab my stuff and hop into the shower, letting the hot water relax my muscles and barely drying my hair when I finish. I throw on a tee shirt and sweat pants, put jeans and another tee shirt in a bag and head towards the great hall. Girls around me are walking around in their normal clothes, and carry shopping lists. Kate, Cammie and Zach are standing at the front door, chatting. Kate spots me and taps her wrist in the universal sign for hurry up.

"What part of ten minutes?" She says, smirking as I reach her and searching in her bag for something.

"I was ten minutes." I say, frowning.

"Eleven minutes thirty four seconds." Cammie says, smiling at me.

"Seriously?"

"Get used to it, bro." Zach laughs, clapping me on the back. She produces a set of keys and pushes open the doors. A Hummer is parked outside, black with white leather.

"Rule one of the hummer- no food inside. Rule two- do not touch the paintwork. Rule three- only Taylor Swift to be played in the hummer. Agreed?"

"Where did you get this?" I ask, climbing into the passenger seat and running my hand over the Italian leather. Cammie and Zach climb in the back.

"Let's just say an eleven year old cannot be trusted with millions of dollars, and I like to drive fast."

She starts the engine and puts on her seatbelt. "You'll see."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N; Hi guys :) Here's chapter twelve. Sorry it took so long, exams and shit took over. Anyway.. Enjoy, and as always, R&R!**

"_Hello, sister."_

The girl with a gun pressed to Dillion's head is identical to me in every way except her eyes, which burn from their depths a glittering emerald green. There was a time when she and I spent no time apart- a year of bliss back on Lorien, before my life got shredded for what would not be the last time.

"Lana?" I scarcely more than whisper.

"Yep!" She giggles again as the crowd parts, leaving she and I standing opposite each other.

"But... What? How?

"Oh, I think you know." Her face hardens and she grows serious.

"Mother." I spit. "She took you with her."

"Yes. Oh! Quite bitter aren't we?" She leans her head to one side but the hand on the gun does not waver.

"Understandable, don't you think?"

"What? That mother chose me over you?"

"No. That part I get."

"Oh," A voice comes, "But do you?" A woman with red curls and emerald eyes the precise color of Lana and Zach's pushes through the frozen crowd. A woman who should be as familiar to me as the color of the sky but isn't.

"Mother." I say stiffly.

"Lani. You have your fathers eyes." She comments casually, as though she hadn't just disappeared from my life for sixteen years.

"I'm astounded you remember them." I say sarcastically, "I mean, it has been sixteen years."

"Don't presume to judge me for something you don't understand, Lani."

"I'm not an idiot, mother. You couldn't stand that Leon and I would have legacies and you would never."

"Your sister has legacies. Not as many as you, but still."

"Yes, but she was always too much like you- she always had a heart of stone."

"And you were always too much like your father for your own good." She snaps, "You and your brother."

"Oh yeah, cause being good was always a foreign concept to you." I hear someone's footsteps as Zach pushes through the crowd.

"Mother?"

"Zach." She says coolly, "I see you've met Lani."

"Lani?" He asks, "Her names Kate."

"You haven't told him?" She asks, leaning her head to one side.

"I suspected but couldn't be sure until now."

"Suspected what?"

"Zach," My mother says, "I'd like you to meet your sisters."

"WHAT?"

"Mother. Lana." A smooth voice comes as Leon appears, leaning against a tent in his Armani suit and white gloves. "Leave before you do something you regret."

"Do not presume to give me commands, Leon. I am your mother-"

"You lost that claim sixteen years ago when you left father and Lorien and you know it."

"Your father has poisoned you. Both of you." She snarls angrily.

"No mother." He says firmly, "It is you who has been poisoned."

"ALL OF YOU!" I bellow "STOP!"

"Temper, temper." Lana says, holding a finger to the trigger.

"Remember, Lana. You made me do this." I snap my fingers and everything stops except myself, Stan, Leon, Cammie and Zach.

"Kate. What are you doing?" Leon asks, glancing around uneasily.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Leon?" I say through gritted teeth. "I'm stopping time. Stan- get the gun off her!" He dashes forward and pries it out of my sisters frozen grip, hiding it beneath his t-shirt. "Zach, I know you're confused and I will explain but I can't hold this very long with so many people." I drop my arms and time starts again. Lana glances at her empty hand and I pull Dillon, Josh and DeeDee away, pushing them towards Stan. "GO! CAMMIE RUN!"

"You bitch!" Lana snarls, "You stopped time!"

"CAM! RUN!" I bellow, deflecting a laser from Lana's hand. She roars in fury and thrusts out her hands, shadows detaching from the ground and snapping in tendrils around me. I flick my wrist and they disappear. "You'll have to try a bit harder!" I snap, shooting a fireball. She dodges it, and it sets an empty tent alight.

"Ditto!" The people are frozen in fear now, and mother laughs.

"Humans." She spits, "Always were so easily terrified."

"Oh shut up!" I say through gritted teeth, a storm raising overhead. "And leave them out of this!"

"You're one of the nine, Lani." Lana says bitterly, "But I'm not. I'm not supposed to protect the humans." She shoots a laser at Josh who cries out and falls.

"Marina!" I call, "Feel like moving?" She stares at me for a minute then speeds towards him, dropping to her knees and pressing her hands to his side.

"Ooh. The remaining nine. I'm terrified. Really." Finally loosing it, a bolt of lightning splits the sky, charring the ground two centimeters from her. She glances from it to me in horror. "Let me make myself very clear- I am not the terrified, lonely little girl you left on Lorien. I am Pittacus Lore's replacement. And, unlike our grandfather, I will not show mercy."

"Lani?" She whispers. And in that moment, I see for the first time in sixteen years the girl that disappeared. I see the girl that was half of my soul. And for the first time in my life, I don't care about her. All I know is she left me. All I know is she wants to hurt innocent people. She wants to hurt my friend. "Run." She spins on her heel, grabs mothers hand and speeds in the opposite direction, chased by my lightning bolts. For a while, I stare after her. Then, slowly, I turn. Leon is watching me nervously from his spot by the tent, Stan is staring at me in understanding and everyone else is just staring. On my left, Marina pulls Josh to his feet as he stares in wonder at his healed skin and the hole in his t-shirt left by my sister's laser beam. Stan lays his hand lightly on my arm, sending a strange chill up my spine. His blue eyes gaze down at me, a smile plastered on his face. And the others, in the corner, slowly begin to smile. And the people, realizing that I've just saved them, begin to clap. And Dillion gazes at me in sheer adoration. I turn to Stan.

"Let's go home."


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N; Hi guys :0 I know you're gonna shoot me for not updating, and feel free. Life has been insane! Here's chapter thirteen, I'll probably upload fourteen now and if I get my other homeworks done fifteen but don't hold out hope! As always, R&R! Follow me on Tumblr divineherondales xx**

STAN'S POV

She does not speak as we walk back to the car, eyes distant and glassy. I feel like I should ask her if she's alright, comfort her, but I get the feeling somehow she's not in the mood. We hop into the car and she looks over to me, nervously drumming her fingers on the leather of the steering wheel.

"You know what this means?" She asks timidly after a while of silence penetrating the space.

"They'll know where we are?" I guess, looking down.

"Precisely." I look over to her.

"Are you worried?"

"I'd rather have my mother out of the way first so I don't have to worry about both of them."

"You shouldn't have to worry about her."

"She's a psychopath, Stan. So is my sister. And they're trying to kill one of my closest friends."

"Can't Leon deal with them? Don't you have enough to worry about?" She starts the engine.

"If only it were that easy."

"Soo." I say slowly, awkwardly. "You're Zach's sister?"

"Yeah. That's going to be hard to explain."

"How long have you known?" I frown.

"About twenty one minutes."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. We must be the luckiest family on Lorien- the only one who actually died in the invasion was my father." She pulls out of the car park.

"Wonder how he's going to take it."

"It's not him I'm worried about."

"Who, then?"

"My other brother."

"Leon? Why?"

"I never told you how he came to Earth, did I?"

"No."

"There's a branch of the government dedicated to helping and hiding the Loric, set up three years before the destruction of Lorien. He was fifteen when he came here."

"And?"  
"He, Agent Cameron and Agent Townsend all work there. They work to hide us. And I just sent out a bloody flare. Every mogadorian on this planet will be descending on Roseville. We have to leave."

She drives so fast we arrive at the school less than five minutes later. She throws open the car door and storms inside. I follow her as fast as possible.

"What was that for!" Leon roars at her as she storms up the stairs. Cammie and Zach are standing at the balcony looking on nervously. Headmistress Morgan, Agent Cameron and Agent Townsend are on their left.

"Do not address me as you would a child, Leon. You know that I had no choice!"

"I know that you could've let it go, Kate!" He sneers.

"And what? Let Lana kill an innocent human being! You're beginning to remind me of her!" They're roaring in each other's faces now, and I move forward a little.

"Hardly!"

"All that's ever mattered to you Leon was keeping the nine safe, and you couldn't even do that! Now one, two and three are dead and so is Lana! You couldn't stop them being killed, so now I take matters into my own hands."

"It is not your place-"

"Both of you." Headmistress Morgan interrupts sternly. "Shut up." Their heads turn slowly to her. "What's done is done. Now, we do damage control. I'll call the networks to us immediately." She pulls out her compact and initiates code red. "All of you, back in your uniforms. Leon, follow me." Kate spins on her heel and storms up towards her room, tears in her eyes.

"Kate!" I call, running after her. Cammie holds out a hand to stop me. She shakes her head.

"I'll go." I stop dead as she disappears after her. Zach looks pale, and swallows hard, looking up at me.

"Does this mean I'm like you?"

"I hope so, dude." I say absently, "We can use all the help we can get"

"But why wouldn't she tell me?"

"She's known for about six minutes more than you have. Don't sweat it." I lay a hand on his shoulder. "And besides, at least this way you know you can protect Cammie." I laugh, "Your mother's insane." He looks glumly down the corridor.

"Tell me about it."

Just as the school finishes entering code red, the doors are opened and a crowd of people walk in. I recognize all of them from the fair. Zach pulls on my sleeve.

"We have to get changed."

We go back to the room and get back into the uniform and walk slowly towards the grand hall. A small podium has been set up, and the room is full. Behind the headmistress stand the others as well as the agents. I walk over but Zach hangs back. Mr Solomon nods at me.

"Take out your pendant." He says, "There's little point in hiding anymore." I nod and pull it out, letting it hang proud over my shirt. Marina hums nervously, ringing her hands and nervously running her hand over her pendant. John leans against a wall, watching the chatting people with an amused in his eyes. Kelly stands with Evan, Cammie and Joseph, but Kate is nowhere to be found.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The headmistress' begins, speaking into the microphone. In the crowd I see the group of teenagers from the fair. "My name is Rachel Morgan, and I am headmistress of the Gallagher academy. You all know why you're here, so I'll skip the introductions." She swallows, looking over the crowd. "What you witnessed today was no doubt strange, and I think you all know how it happened. The Nine," She pauses, "As most of you will remember, nine children and their protectors took refuge here eleven years ago when their planet was destroyed. They went into hiding so they could stay alive. Flash forward to today and they have become six, then seven with the arrival of the final Aeternus, Evan." He inclines his head. A flash goes off. "Today, it has become even more vital that they remain hidden. The Mogadorian threat is very much alive and kicking. And it is for that reason that you have all been called here. It is not for their benefit but for yours that I ask you keep all that you have witnessed to yourselves; that the footage be deleted, that it only be spoken about in whispers in houses at night."

"But people have been waiting for this for years!" A reporter shouts.

"I understand that-"

"Why should we? We can make a fortune!" The man from the television channel shouts. I roll my eyes.

"Because," A voice comes, "You're lives will depend on it." The crowd parts to reveal Kate, standing at the back of the room. Her pendant hangs on the front of her shirt, her scars are on full display and her lips are pursed.

"They wouldn't hurt us." He says indignantly. She raises an eyebrow, hands on hips.

"Wouldn't they? They didn't hesitate to torture and kill my cêpan and to torture me. What makes you so special?"

"B-but-" he stutters nervously, "I'm only a human."

"They intend on taking over your planet, sweetie. I'm sure part of their plan already includes killing the entire population."

"Is that likely?" The boy who Marina healed shouts.

"Likely?" She laughs, "I suppose to them it is. But I don't intend on letting that happen."

"Well we can't just leave this story." Another, female, reporter says nervously. "I'll get fired."

"Humans." She sighs, "I'll never understand them. Yes, I get that." Her eyes meet mine over the crowd and she speaks in my mind.

_We'll have to leave eventually. _

"It's inevitable." I say aloud. People turn and glance at me curiously.

_The sooner the better. I won't let my sisterhood be damaged because of me._

"I understand. There has to be something we can do."

_I was thinking TV interview Thursday night. They can film us training tomorrow and interview us and stuff. I can prepare a safe house in that time. But Leon and Townsend will have a fit._

"Who gives a crap? It's not their choice." She smiles at me.

"Let's make a deal, shall we? We'll come on your talk show on Thursday night and you can film us training tomorrow. I need five days to prepare a safe house." She sighs, "Can you at least give us that?" The reporter nods. She spins on her heel. "Stan!" She calls, exiting the room. I follow after her into the empty and cold foyer. She sits on the bottom stair and I sit next to her. For a while we stay silent, and she stares at the doors of the school. I take her hand.

"Are you alright?" I ask quietly. She sighs and leans her head on my shoulder. I try not to shake with nervousness.

"I've messed everything up, haven't I?" Her voice is quiet, shaky for the first time since I met her.

"No." I say softly. "No you haven't."_ Don't you see? _I want to say, _that you've changed everything? _ I swallow hard.

"You're supposed to say that." She laughs weakly. "Give me the truth."

"That was the truth." I say honestly, "You've changed everything, that's all. And it would've happened soon anyway."

"I've made a mess. I'm going to get someone killed." Her voice cracks and I look into her eyes.

"No." I say firmly, "You have saved more lives than you could possibly have killed. You need to stop putting yourself down so much- it just makes it so much easier for them to do it." For a moment, she stares at me, lips slightly parted. Then she jumps to her feet, pulling me with her with twice the strength I have. She tugs me up the stairs and down a dark corridor. She slides her hand behind a tapestry and presses something in the stone. The wall slides back and sideways and she steps into the darkness behind it. I wait a minute, then, breathing deeply, follow.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N; As promised, chapter fourteen. As always, R&R! xx**

She waits for me just inside the wall and I jump as it slides back over again. She smiles, teeth glistening in the darkness.

"I discovered this passageway three hours after I arrived in the seventh grade. Cam's discovered most of the others, but not this one." She turns and begins climbing over beams and under beams, and I follow her lumen.

"Where are we going?" I ask, cursing as my foot hits a beam. She stops, swinging her palms over to me.

"Are you alright?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say, "Stubbed my toe."

"Whoops." She presses a warm thumb to my forehead and a surge passes through me. "There. Now you can see in the dark." The space becomes as though it is lit by candles.

"You know," I say as we continue, "You never did tell me what legacies you have."

"I assume you know we're supposed to replace the old elders?"

"Yeah."

"You remember Pittacus Lore?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Yeah, well he was my grandfather."

"Seriously?" She sounds amused.

"Yeah. I have the joy of having every legacy."

I don't respond, and we reach a small door. We both have to duck to get through it, and I smile. "A music room?"

The room is in darkness, and she snaps her fingers to light the candles around the room. I can feel the transferred legacy fading. A piano lies dead centre, a light coating of dust over the shiny black surface. I can see a violin and a guitar in the far corner.

"I come here when I'm stressed. As you can imagine, spies don't usually concern themselves with trivial things such as music."

"You play?" I ask. She nods and sits down on the little seat, running her fingers over the keys. She pats the seat beside her. "Sit."

Her hands begin to slide over the keys to play a melody. It's very beautiful, and she obviously knows it well- she hasn't any sheet music. Her hands touch the keys gently and thoughtfully, as delicate in their movement as a ballerina. When she finishes, I smile.

"Yiruma." She says, "Kiss the rain. Love it so much. His music is so beautiful."

"You play very well." She shrugs.

"I've had a lot of free time." Her voice sounds strange.

"What did they do to you?" I whisper. She looks away.

"They broke me." I wrap my arms around her and she buries her face in my chest. She begins to cry and I smooth her hair. I'll kill them. I'll kill them all for what they've done to her. They've taken a beautiful girl and broken her so she thinks she's nothing. She sniffs, looking up.

"What?" I ask.

"You think I'm beautiful."

"How did you-" I sigh, "Oh yeah, telepath. Yes, I think you're amazing." I didn't realize how weird it would feel saying it, or just how true it was until I said it. I grow more confident. "I think you're the most amazing, strongest, most beautiful person I've ever met."

She sits up and looks at me. Her mascara is smudged, my shirt is damp with her tears.

"No one's ever told me that before." She leans her head on one side.

"You should've been-" She leans forwards and presses her lips to mine in the middle of my sentence. They're soft and taste like strawberry. Her hands run through my short hair, locking at the back of my head. I pull her closer, hands on her hips. She smells like perfume and tears and kisses me hungrily. When she pulls back, her hands clasp the side of my face and she presses our foreheads together.

"I've wanted to do that for a while." I say breathlessly. She laughs, smiling. I like the sound of her laugh- it's like bells and echoes in your head. We stay like that for a while, the she sighs.

"We should probably get back. They'll be wondering where we are."

"I don't want to go back." I sigh, "I want to stay here."

"We have loads of time." She says, rising to her feet. "Forever." I like the sound of that.

"Forever." I agree. She teleports us out to the corridor again. The school is quiet, the corridors deserted.

"What time is it?" I ask, confused.

"Half two."

"We missed dinner." She shrugs.

"I'm not hungry. Are you?" My stomach grumbles and I smile sheepishly. She laughs and pulls me by the hand towards the kitchens, which are also deserted. "Chef makes the best ice cream. Like Ben and Jerry's on steroids." She reaches into a huge freezer and hands me a tub and a spoon.

"I'd better go to bed. The girls will be wondering where I am."

"I'll walk you back."

I take her hand and we walk through the dormitories to her room. All the girls appear to be in bed, I can't hear any talking and their breathing seems to be slowed. We reach her door, decorated with the same sign it had the last time I was here. She kisses me again, deep and slow.

"I think I might be in love with you." I say unsteadily.

"Waiting till you're sure?"

"Yeah."

"Let me know, 'kay?"

I laugh and she turns into her room. For a while after I stare at the door, then turn back down the corridor.

I know what Sandor'll say. He'll purse his lips and scratch the beard that hides his scars from a close encounter four years ago. He'll tell me it's dangerous, that they'll exploit our weaknesses if that's what it takes. And for the first time in eleven years, I don't care what he thinks is best for me. All I know is that I care about her and she needs somebody to care about her and I want to be that person. I don't care what the others think. If John can have Sarah and Cammie can have Zach then I can have Kate. It's a nice thought, isn't it? That one person can fully belong to another. And I suppose if we were on Lorien, that could happen. One of the gifts our planet gave us was to love completely, and when we fall in love, often it's for life. I eat the ice cream, change into my pyjamas and climb into bed.

I'm buzzing with so much energy I doubt I'll be able to sleep. And when I do, I dream of her.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N; Guys here's chapter fifteen. I love love love you for reviewing but I can't update any more than I am, even this is difficult atm. I love you all! As always, R&R! **

**Caitlin xx  
**

When I wake, I feel silly and light and free, for the first time in a long time; since Lani was killed, to be exact. Part of me fears it was all a dream. I have a quick shower, and by the time I'm out the girls have gone on to breakfast. I whistle as I dress in tight black shorts and a loose white vest top. Someone knocks on the door as I finish drying my hair.

"Come in!" I call, opening my drawer. He walks in, nervously running a hand through his short hair. I smile widely.

"Morning, beautiful." He says huskily. I straighten up and walk over to him, kissing him deeply.

"Morning, handsome." He's wearing a plain red t-shirt and a pair of sweat bottoms. His hair is damp and he smells like aftershave. I step into my red converse and put on my over sized red hoody.

"I was afraid I'd wake up this morning and it'd all be a dream." He says awkwardly, blushing.

"I was terrified." I say honestly, reaching under my bed and pulling out my chest. He holds out his hand and takes it off me. We exit the room and walk hand in hand down the empty corridors to the foyer.

"Sandor's here." He sighs.

"And the other Cêpans?" He nods.

"Mrs Morgan called them." I look up at him, then he throws his arm around my shoulder.

"Who cares." I say softly, "I'm breaking all the rules anyway." He laughs and kisses the top of my head. When we enter the great hall, I feel the eyes of everyone on us. Lexie and MacKenzie's jaws drop, Leon tenses, Abby smiles and Cammie gets up from the sophomore table and walks over to us.

"Finally." She says. Zach follows her over, smiling weakly at me. I grin widely.

"Hey, baby brother." He groans and Cammie smacks him lightly. The camera crew and the interviewer walk in, glancing about. Code red has been maintained through the night and the students are in full rich girl mode, Macey McHenry even glaring around pretentiously and painting her nails. Headmistress Morgan rises and comes over to greet them.

"Gentlemen. Welcome." Leon comes and stands beside us, eyes lingering on Stan and I's interlocked hands. The cêpan's enter the hall all at once and the others get up, coming to stand behind me.

"It's time." I whisper.

They film us training for an hour and a half and then sit down to interview us. We sit in order of our numbers, the others cêpan's standing behind them.

"Just say your name and number." The presenter says soothingly, "And then your powers." The camera starts rolling.

"My name is John Smith," He says, "I am number four and this is my Cêpan Henri."

"Cammie Morgan." Cam says softly, "I'm number five, and this is my Cêpan Rachel."

"My name is Kelly Craven." She says, "I'm Six, and this is Katarina, my Cêpan."

"My name is Marina Esponesa, I'm Seven and that's Adelina, my Cêpan."

"My name is Kate Cunningham," I say, "I am number Eight. My Cêpan was killed eight years ago."

"Stan Worthington." He says beside me, hands clasped on his lap, "And I'm Nine. This is my Cêpan Sandor."

"Evan." Evan says strongly, "Evan Collins. I'm ten, and that's my cêpan Crayton."

" Very good." The presenter smiles wildly, clapping her hands together. "Now could you give us a list of your powers."

"Lumen." John says, "Zoopathy. Perception. Telekinesis. Enhancement."

"Lumen." Cammie says, "Sensior. Telekinesis. Enhancement."

"Invisibility. Element control. Telekinesis. Enhancement." Kelly sounds tense.

"Healing. Enhancement." Marina says, "Breathing underwater. Seeing in the dark. Telekinesis."

"Where do I begin?" I laugh, "Lumen, superior balance, zoopathy, anti gravity, perception, element control, invisibility, sensior, healing, breathing underwater, seeing in the dark, hydrokinesis, technokinesis, light blasts, earthquake generation, convico, project forcefields." I breathe in and Stan laughs, "I can charge electricity to my skin, shapeshift, read and control minds, teleport, create sonic blasts, make people feel immense burning pain. I rapid regenerate, walk on water, mirror images, power transference, manipulate gravity, fly. And not all of them have developed."

"Anti-gravity, power transference, enhancement, telekinesis." Stan says. "Kinda feel useless now though." I glance over at him, lips pursed.

"Hardly."

"Ten?" The presenter asks.

"I have telepathy. I'm too young to have anything else."

"Soon, Evan." Crayton reassures him. There's a clatter in the corner of the room, behind the silver fabric screen. I rush over to it. Zach is staring at his hands, terrified.

"What happened?" Leon picks himself out of a pile of mats and dusts himself off. He smiles at Zach.

"Baby brother just developed his first legacy." I laugh. "Forcefield projection."

"Congratulations, Zachary." I sing song. "Now you just have to learn how to control it."

"Will you teach me?" He grabs my arm with all his force. Considering he's Loric, that's a lot.

"First of all, ow." I say, "Second of all, yes. We need all the help we can get." He smiles in relief. Mackenzie storms into the room, closely followed by Genie and Lexie.

"I cannot believe you started without me!" She says, winking so only I can see.

"Mackenzie-"

"My father will hear about this!" I raise an eyebrow and she laughs. "Just kidding."

"Right, well." The presenter, "We'll love you and leave you. Remember;- be at the studio by four on Thursday." I nod and Leon takes her out of the room. Mrs Morgan purses her lips and stares at the sword resting on my chest. I lift my arm and run my hand through my hair. Stan frowns and grabs my arm as I bring it down, fingers tracing the three scars on my left forearm, similar but not the same as my pendant. Mrs Morgan gasps.

"What are these?" He asks quietly. I look over at her, smiling slowly.

"Headmistress?"

"Marks of Atensi." She says. "Incredibly rare. Wouldn't work on the majority of people."

"What on earth are they for?" he raises an eyebrow. She picks up my sword and carries it over. I wrap my fingers around the handle and identical marks on the blade glow. The sword shrinks to a small dagger and I press it to the marks. He gasps as the blade sinks into my skin and disappears. For a moment, all is silent.

"Like father." Leon says, coming into the room again. I nod slowly.

"Where did you get the atensi blade, though? They were all destroyed in the invasion." Henri says. Leon looks at me, amused.

"You haven't told them about the De Rozzo's?"

"There never was a need before."

"Who are the De Rozzo's?" Evan asks.

"Human Loric blacksmiths." I smirk. The cêpan's look shocked.

"I didn't think there were any left." Sandor says, "Let alone functioning." I laugh.

"Oh they're functioning alright." I hold out my hand and Genie places my laptop in it. I pull open the screen and plonk down on the floor, double clicking skype. A link opens up almost immediately, showing a girl with long, chocolate brown hair and eyes. She squeals.

"Kate!" She cries, "It's about time!"

"Hey, Scar." I smile.

"Ooh." She glances around me to Stan, "Is that a piece of man candy I see? I thought you went to an all girls school-" He flushes red and Genie laughs.

"Scarlett?" I interrupt.

"Is that the mysterious roommates?" She demands. "You've replaced us, haven't you?"

"No, Scar. I wouldn't dream of it."

"IS THAT KATE!?" Someone roars behind her, and another girl, completely identical, appears. She smacks the other girl lightly on the arm. "Scarlett! I can't believe you didn't tell me Kate was on! Elsie! Rian!" Another identical girl and nearly identical boy breeze into the room.

"Hey Skye." I say, "Elsie, Rian."

"Long time no see!" Skye exclaims.

"I know. I'd love a catch up, but are your parents there?" The girls continue to exclaim loudly about how I haven't spoken to them for three minutes and fifteen seconds. Then Rian claps his hands together.

"Sisters, shut up. What can we do for you, Kate?"

"Thanks Rian. Are your parents there?" He nods and calls them, and then the four of them are shooed out of the room.

"Katherine." A middle aged women with the same eyes as the quadruplets breathes, voice sounding full of relief. "How are you, dear?"  
"I'm good, Mrs De Rozzo. And you?"

"I'd be a lot better if you would call me Evie."

"I will eventually. And you, Mr De Rozzo?"

"For the final time, dear, call me Daniel. And I am well. What can we do for you?"

"Weapons. We need weapons. The time has come." His face lights up.

"Are they there? The garde?" I nod.

"We have assembled."

"Fantastic." He breathes. I smile.

"Anyway. We need to have a chat. In person. 7pm, restaurant in the bowling alley?"

"Here?" He exclaims. "But you're in Virginia!"

"Teleportation is a wonderful thing."

"Are you sure, Kate?" She asks, frowning. "The entire high school will be there tonight. It's the last day of exams." I glance briefly up at Stan.

_What do you think? _I think in his head.

_Whatever you want. We can handle it. In four days everyone will know who we are anyway._

"Yes. It's time." I say finally. "And put Scar and the girls back on, will you?" They nod and rise, leaving the room. Scar, Skye and Elsie burst back in.

"Dress well, ladies. We're going out!"


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N; Hi guys :) I'm down with the sickness so I've had plenty of time to write! Hopefully have at least chapter seventeen and maybe even eighteen up later. Mogs soon, I swear! As always, R&R! xx**

**DISCAIMER- I only own the characters I have created, the rest belong to the insanely talented Ally Carter and Pittacus Lore!  
**

KATE'S POV

I step into my glittery peeptoe louboutons and run a lip gloss over my lips. Sitting on her bed in a pair of jeans, a loose sleeveless blouse and with her hair up in a tight bun, MacKenzie nods approvingly.

"Looking good, Kate!"

"Never thought I'd see the day where we'd be teleporting to a cove ops exercise." Lexie comments, stepping into a pair of nude colored heels.

"It speeds everything up."I say honestly, "But a little tip, hold your breath. It can be sickening. And it's not really cove-ops for you three." I laugh and pull down my dress a little more- a cream beaded thing I brought in New York at Christmas. I pick up my clutch and put in my ATM card, my I-phone, car keys and a spare dagger. My Atensi dagger remains where I put it six hours ago. "Genie! Hurry up!" I shout into the bathroom. The door is thrown open and she stumbles out, tripping on her bag. I raise an eyebrow, and she scowls.

"We can't all have perfect balance, Kate."

"No," I agree, "But you have been trained to have it for five years now." She shrugs.

"Fair enough."

"C'mon you two," Mackenzie and Lexie call back through the door. "We'll be late!" I glance once more in the mirror, then jog after them. The rest of the seniors are already gathered in the entrance hall, accompanied by Mr Solomon and Stan, who is wearing jeans and a tight red t-shirt that clings to his muscles. His dark hair is still damp from the shower and his eyes glitter. He smiles up at me as we descend the stairs.

"Finally decided to join us, Miss Cunningham?" Mr Solomon says, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"A girl's gotta look her best, Sir." He steps backwards to allow me to address them.

"Anything to add?"

"Yes. Breathing. Teleporting can be very sickening and holding your breath makes it better. Also, I'm teleporting us to a back road where I have three SUV's waiting. Please tell me at least three of you have licenses?"

"I do." Grainne says.

"Me too." Kayla Cullen offers.

"And so does Lexie." I sigh in relief. "Thank Lorien. Alright, you ready?" They mutter approval. I press my comms unit into my ear and teleport us away, coming to a stop in a familiar lane. This is the lane where I should've spent my childhood. Lined up are three black SUV's and a shiny yellow Ferrari. Lexie heads straight for it and I pull her back. "Uh uh uh, sweetie." She smiles.

"Dammit."

"Tell you what; if you behave I'll get you one for your birthday, deal?" She nods enthusiastically. "Scoot then!" She jogs away and Stan comes over, raising an eyebrow. I open the car and slide in, gesturing for him to follow me. He slides into the passenger seat and I kiss him lightly.

"You clean up well." I joke.

"Not so bad yourself." I laugh and start the engine, pulling out onto the road. The SUV's follow me.

"What? No rules for the Ferrari?"

"No," I say slowly, "I think you know now what happens if you eat, drink or damage the Ferrari."

"Fair enough." He laughs, "I'm guessing something painful?" I pretend to think about it.

"I don't know. How does death sound?"

"Okay!" He holds up his hands. "Not gonna damage the car!"

I pull into a space in the car park, feeling all eyes on me. It's the flashiest car in the lot. In true Gallagher style, the girls stagger their entrances so that only on SUV enters the car park at a time and so as not to attract attention. I take his hand in mine, feeling its warmth, and pull him up the steps and inside. The crowd literally parts, most people's jaws dropping. I know all of these people; teenagers from what could've been my high school. The music seems to slow- like one of those moments in a film.

"That's Kate Cunningham!" Someone whispers.

"Kate who left in seventh grade Kate?" Their friend whispers back.

"Who is that?" A boy whispers. "She's totally hot!" Stan raises an eyebrow at me.

_I thought spies were supposed to blend in? _He thinks.

_Sometimes, covers are more effective when you stand out. For specific ones, it makes them more believable._

"Kate?" A girl calls, looking shocked. I look over. This girl looked completely different when I knew her- she was short and had terrible acne and was picked on. The girl I see now is tall and beautiful, confident. I like to think I helped her become that.

"Cass." I breath. "Good to see you!" She hugs me tight.

"I thought you'd disappeared off to some posh boarding school in Virginia?"

"Can't get rid of me that easily!" I laugh.

"I thought it was an all girls boarding school too?" She glances to Stan, but not greedily, the way some of the other girls are. Her glance is careful, calculating. She always was good at reading people.

"Gallagher has a brother school." I say honestly, "Some students transferred."

"Well, I'll let you two go." She says sweetly, "Isabelle's been texting me all day about this. Can't say I believed her."

"I'll see you soon, Cass." She smiles and disappears into the crowd. A girl with blue eyes and blonde hair glares at me from across the way.

"Who is that delightful soul?" He asks.

"That is Brooke McCallion. She was the most popular girl in school when I lived here. She used to bully Cass. Then I came along and," I shrug, "Let's just say her hatred is founded in fact." I take him up a small set of wooden stairs and into the little restaurant. Scarlett jumps up from a table across the room and darts towards us, barrelling into me so hard I nearly fall over.

"Scar," I say, trying to breathe, "Can't breathe." She pulls back and looks to Stan.

"Look at that piece of man candy," She says approvingly, "Nice work!"

"Stop creeping him out." I scold.

"Too late." He jokes, flushing red. I follow her over to the table, embracing the Skye, Elsie and Rian. Elsie grabs my arm and runs her nails over my marks.

"They working well?"

"Exquisitely." The tips of her nails glint in the light. "Their nails are tipped with Loric Diamond- the hardest substance in the galaxy." I tell Stan.

"And what number are you?" Mr De Rozzo asks.

"Nine, Sir." He says nervously. He laughs.

"My dear boy. It is I who should be calling you sir. Please, call me Daniel."

"Of course."

"Legacy, you there?" Lexie's voice crackles in my comms unit, using my codename.

"I read you, Yeti." I say quietly. Stan glances up.

"Everything alright?"

"Yep."

"Might wanna re-think your answer, dear sister." A voice says, as the cold barrel of a gun is pressed to my neck.

"For someone so insane you're surprisingly set on killing me, Lana." I say smoothly, eyes locked with Scarlett across the table. If her jaw dropped anymore it'd hit the floor. Stan pales.

"I'm not insane, Lani. I just have my priorities straight." I roll my eyes. The restaurant that was once filled with chat goes deathly silent, all eyes on the gun pressed to my neck and to the girl, almost identical to me, holding it.

"Sweetie, no one believes that. Not for one second." She growls, finger sliding to the trigger. As she pulls it I spin, slapping my hand to the barrel and wincing as pain shoots up and down my arm and blood stains my dress. Mrs De Rozzo looks like she's about to faint.

"What part," I growl, "Of stay away from me did you not understand?" I feel that familiar cold sensation creeping in as the blood flowing from the wound stops and it begins to close. I can feel every emotion filling this small room, I can hear every heartbeat and hesitant breath- every terrified thought and fear they've ever had.

"Oh I understood." She says, eyes fixed on my healing hand. "I just don't care-"

At that moment an explosion rocks the building and my mother bursts through the doors, a terrified look on her face. There is only one thing that scares my mother, and it's the one thing that terrifies me too. I look over at Stan helplessly, as the words I never wanted to hear leave her mouth.

"They're here."


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N; As before, R&R! xx**

STAN'S POV

Her hand is totally healed without her even touching it. Rapid regeneration comes in handy, I guess.

"They're here." Two words that I don't think have ever brought with them so much danger as they do now. She jumps into action, fingers clamping to the comms unit in her ear.

"Yeti, you there?"

"It's getting bad out there, Legacy." Lexie's voice sounds distant.

"On my way. Get the girls out of there!"

"We're not leaving without you!" McKenzie chimes in.

"Now is not the time to be valiant, sweetie." Her voice cracks, "I'm not going to let you get hurt!"

Genie replies but the words are drowned out by the static. She takes my hand and pulls me towards the doors, down the steps and into the terrified crowd of teenagers, gathered together in a huddle. Static bursts in my ear, making me jump. She turns invisible and glances outside, reappearing beside me.

"We're gonna have to fight to get out." She sounds almost heartbroken and there's a strange look in her eyes as she taps the symbols on her arm. Very few people are talking now, and those that are speak in low whispers. I can hear the frantic beating of their teenage hearts, their shallow breathing.

"Miss Cunningham?" Mr Solomon's voice sounds tired. "What's going on?"

"Leon," She says, pressing two fingers to the invisible unit in her ear. "I need Leon to bring the others here. We've got trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Wake up Joe!" She snaps, "The Mogadorians. What else?"

"Leon's in bed. What-"

"WELL WAKE HIM UP! HE DOESN'T NEED-" She cuts off suddenly, when Cammie, Zach and the others appear across the space. "Never mind!"

"What the hell just happened?" John asks, shaking his head dizzily.

"Cammie developed teleporting." She breathes. Cammie comes over, seemingly in a daze.

"How do you do that so often?" She asks her, "It's sickening."

"Hold your breath. It gets easier."

Scarlett, Skye, Elsie and Rian come out of the restaurant.

"KATHERINE CUNNINGHAM!" Scarlett booms, "We're you ever going to tell us about your insane sister?" She smirks.

"Zach?" He glances up and comes over. She throws her arm over his shoulders. "Scar, this is my baby brother. Did I mention Leon was in town?" Skye opens her mouth to respond but another explosion, closer this time, throws everyone off their feet except the others and the Gallagher girls. Well, except Genie, who scowls at me when I laugh. She looks over at me, then around at the others.

"It's time." She hands me a dagger out of her clutch then throws it at some randomer. She disappears in sync with Kelly, and I see the doors open and then close. I follow first, clutching the dagger.

Fighting has already began outside; Kate snaps the neck of a soldier with her bare hands then thrusts her sword through another's heart. In the distance, something big roars. She stops dead, curses and hops onto the roof of a car, eyes cloudy and muttering. I charge at a soldier, ducking beneath his huge arm and kicking his back so he falls to the pavement face first. I stab it and walk away, not waiting for it to turn to ash before killing another by lifting its gun with my telekinesis and shooting him. Two helicopters buzz overhead- one emblazoned with the seal of the FBI, one with the logo of a local T.V channel. Agents dressed purely in black descend upon the already packed car park, shouting orders. She glances over briefly, curses under her breath and hops down off the car.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She roars at one of them, who looks like he's going to cry. "AWAY! ALL OF YOU! GO!"

"We're under orders!" He shouts back, shooting at a Mog with armour on. The bullet bounces off and the soldier grins, raising his gun. She disappears and reappears next to him, planting the sole of her shoe on the soldiers chin. He stumbles back and she slams her palm into the base of his nose and he bursts into ash.

"Whose orders?" She asks, spinning him away from a bullet that sails through the air. A soldier charges me and I slit his throat. Beside me, Marina kicks a soldier so hard he goes flying through the air, leaving a dent in the car he hits. John and Cammie are running around, covered in flames, and Kelly's palms are to the sky, rearranging the clouds as she fights. Evan power slides under the knees of a soldier, slicing his leg with his sword.

"Your fathers!" The agent roars back. I stop dead, looking over. She shakes her head in disbelief.

"N-n-no." She stutters, "My f-father has been dead for years!"

"I know that's what you've been told but-" She shoves him out of the way, shooting lasers from her hands at an advancing soldier.

"You know what?" She says through gritted teeth. "We can have this argument later." She grabs his arms and looks into his eyes. "Get your men inside." He nods, as though in a daze, then shouts the order into his comms unit. The air suddenly gets cold and foggy. I try to push away a soldier with my telekinesis but he continues to run at me. I slam a palm into his stomach and he doubles over, giving me time to snap his neck. I glance around. The others have all stopped, glancing around- terrified.

Then Cammie and John start screaming.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N; Hi guys :) Here's chapter eighteen! As always, R&R! xx****  
**STAN's POV

_Then Cammie and John start screaming._

Kate looks up from where she is killing a piken, eyes full of woe. She clamps her hands to the pikens sides, and something creeps up in the visible veins in its neck and it chokes, then dies. She teleports over to them. The thundering footfalls from the beast that roared earlier are getting ever closer as she crouches between both of their fallen figures. She extinguishes the flames with a snap of her fingers and then presses her palms to their burnt skin. I don't understand- what happened our legacies? When they're healed her head snaps up.

A huge, scaly, dragon like creature rounds the corner, roaring so loudly the ground vibrates. She rises slowly, sword gripped tightly in her right hand. People are crowding around the windows of the building, watching. The creature opens its mouth and breathes fire. She curses and throws herself in front of the advancing flames, arms thrown out. The fire hits a sort of wall and it begins to rain. She mutters something under her breathe and the rain pounds down harder, putting out the flames. Powerless, all we can do is watch hopelessly as she drops the forcefield and turns to the animal.

"I know what they've done to you." She says nervously. "They took you from your home, brought you here, tortured you until you obeyed them." The beast roars, stomping. "I know how you feel. They've destroyed my home too." For a minute, the beasts huge eyes lock with her, and a rush of hope surges through me. Then, it roars again, raising its huge paw and trying to bring it down on top of her. She falls onto her back and holds it, suspended three feet over her body with her telekinesis.

"ISABELLE!" She roars, teleporting away as the paw smashes the SUV she was on top of. She teleports away, arms thrust out at either side of her. A small dog bounds out of the nearby trees, slowly beginning to grow. A chimeara. "Finally!" She laughs. Isabelle grows into a lizard type thing, with green skin and large claws. A pair of horns grow from her head. I hear the loud rush of running water although we're nearly two miles from the ocean. "STAN! GET EVERYONE ONTO THE ROOF!" She roars at me. "I'M GOING TO HAVE TO FLOOD IT!" I throw open the doors and we all help all one hundred and fifty teenagers and FBI agents onto the low roof of the building. Some of them are crying, others speechless. The agents look eager to help but I hold them back.

"Watch." I tell them. A tidal wave of water sweeps into the car park and the huge beast whimpers. As the water fills in, the beast sneezes and Isabelle takes advantage of it- sinking her teeth into its neck and sneezing as it bursts into ash. The water recedes and she jumps down off the car, smiling happily. I jump off the roof and walk over to her as people begin whispering and the FBI agents start calling in clean up teams.

"That, was amazing." I say. She smiles.

"I try." She throws her arms around my shoulders and presses her lips to mine hungrily. She gives me strength I never knew I had- she makes me a better person. She pulls back.

"I love you." She says confidently, smiling brilliantly. Her teeth glint through the darkness, eyes reflecting back the moonlight.

"I love you too." The words shock me- well, the fact that they're true does, as does the fact I was brave enough to say them.

"We can't go back to Gallagher." She sighs as the others come over. "It's not safe for the girls."

"What are we going to do, then?" Cammie asks nervously.

"Kate?" The girl from earlier- Cass, walks over hesitantly.

"Cass?" She sounds just a little bit confused.

"The girls and I-" She looks around, nervously ringing her hands in front of her. "We just wanted to- that was really cool, okay? Thanks for saving our lives." She smiles.

"Any time, Cass." The girl looks at us briefly, then nods and walks away. Scarlett, Skye, Elsie, Rian and their parents walk towards us, each of them embracing her in turn.

"That was _awesome!_" Elsie exclaims loudly.

"Did you expect anything else?" She asks, raising a eyebrow.

"Now now, Kate." Scarlett scolds, "You've only ever told us what you can do. We've never actually seen it."

Something metal hits the ground and I jump, all of us looking over as Leon and the cêpans appear beside a car. They are dressed but his hair is still ruffled and he's wearing a pair of sweatpants and hasn't any shirt on.

"What is with the amount of man candy you have, Kate?" Scarlett exclaims.

"Scarlett." She says slowly.

"What?"

"That's my brother." Her eyebrows hit the ceiling.

"_That's _Leon?" Skye exclaims. His head snaps up and he blushes at the three teenage girls staring shamelessly at him.

"Ladies." He says, walking over. As though he weren't barefoot. And shirtless. And making me extremely uncomfortable. He kisses each of their hands like they did in the Victorian era, including Mrs De Rozzo. Kate rolls her eyes.

"Leon, it's not 1870."

"Leon." He says, "Leon Lore."

"They know who you are, Leon."

The people are beginning to climb down off the roof with the help of the agents. She tenses as her mother slowly approaches us. I push her slightly behind me.

"Kate?" She says slowly, peeking at her. Standing behind her, Lana keeps her head down. Is that, shame?

"Mother." She says coldly, walking in front of me.

"I-" She glances back to Lana. "We wanted to apologise."

Apologise? Wasn't expecting that. She purses her lips and leans her head on one side.

"We've been idiots." She continues, sounding distant. "We thought when we came here that although on Lorien we were only average, here we were so much more than that. What can I say? Being the daughter in law of Pittacus Lore, the mother of his replacement, yet having no legacies killed me. You'd be twice as powerful as he ever was and I would always be forsai. Not quite a garde member, not quite a cêpan. And your sister. I'm afraid I'm to blame for that mess too. I choose to take her with me over you because she was always so carefree- but also easily manipulated. I knew I could easily make her believe anything I told her, but you were always so stubborn and intelligent- just like your father."She shakes her head. "I have done unforgivable things, Kate, Katherine, Lani. I have done terrible things to you, your father, your sister and brothers. But you always have been above average, always so much better than me at everything so maybe-"

Kate ploughs into her with such force she shuts up and her jaw drops. I personally could see it coming, but Leon's jaw drops.

"It's nice to have my mom back." She says, wiping away a tear. Her mother looks as shocked as Leon.

"How- what-"

"Telepathy, remember?" She pulls back and looks at Leon briefly. I can tell she's speaking to him mentally by the way he jumps. Then, she turns to Lani.

"What about me?" She asks quietly. "I have behaved worse than mother. I-I-" Her voice cuts off for a second and she swallows hard, tears in her eyes. "I shot you." The words obviously shock her, like she was possessed or something when it happened. "I've been so caught up in trying to be as powerful as you I forgot who I was- who I am."

"Dear sister," Kate says softly. "Don't you see? I could never hate you. You are the only person who I could possibly forgive after that."

They hug quickly and then a silence falls over the car park. Without anybody noticing, a sleek black limo has appeared fifty metres away. Leon sighs, smoothing his hair.

"Love a family reunion." He mutters. Kate's eyebrows furrow and she glances from Leon to the limo as the door is opened by an FBI agent, and the last person she expected to see steps out.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N; I know, I know, it's been a long time. Shoot me- I had exams that I had to study for over Christmas and then ideas for this dried up. When ideas eventually came back, my internet had unfortunately run off somewhere it didn't want to be found. Fortunately, that gave me a load of time over this mid-term break to write loads! Anyway, here's chapter nineteen (i think!) As always, R&R!**** Luv ya, guys!**

**Caitlin xx**

FOUR DAYS LATER

KATE'S POV

"Hello and good evening!" The presenter calls, clapping his hands together. The small assembled audience clap and cheer and I wring my hands together nervously. Stan lays his hand on my shoulder reassuringly, supportively.

"What's wrong?" He whispers, turning me around to look at him.

"I don't know." I trail off and glance away. "Am I doing the right thing? Should we be here? What if-"

He interrupts me with a kiss and somewhere in the distance I hear Lexie fake puking. I roll my eyes and pull back.

"Don't worry." He says soothingly, "It'll be fine. Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"Nah. I don't want to unnecessarily expose you."

"Tonight we have a very special guest." The presenter continues, "And someone who I think will become very important to us in the next few months."

"This is it." I whisper, kissing him briefly and turning away to face the entrance to the stage.

"Please welcome, Number Eight!" I walk out, timing when my feet hit the floor for the beat of the song, waving and smiling at the cheering audience. I kiss his cheek and sit on the red sofa, crossing my ankles- the perfect lady. The lace on my gorgeous red dress is itching my skin. I ignore it.

"How are you?" He asks me, leaning back in his chair.

"I am well, and you?"

"Much the same, my dear. Now." He clears his throat. "I'm sure a lot of people are wondering ..." He trails off, looking for the right word. "How you deal with.." He gestures around, "All the difficulties you face."

"That question requires a long and complicated answer but I'll try and keep it simple- it's like this. Someone has to deal with them, and I count myself lucky that I have my elders and none of us have to do this alone. I don't know." I shrug, "I don't really think about why I do it, I just do it."

"You're awfully young.. You're how old?"

"I'm just seventeen."

"Seventeen." He breathes, shaking his head. "And how young is the youngest of you?"  
"Evan's twelve. But he wasn't originally here- he's the aeturnus that came on a second ship."

"What's an aeternus, exactly?"

"He can change ages, but only to one's he already passed."

"Fascinating." He smiles, "Where do you get these... Legacies, of yours?"  
"Being an aeternus isn't a legacy, it's something you're born with." I run a hand through my hair. "Our legacies come from Lorien, a reward for us saving it from global warming ten thousand years ago. It's like it's rewarding us for our ancestors foresight- that's the way Four put it once."

"I noticed you're the only one who has lost their cêpan, do you mind telling us what happened to her?"

"Spring break." I swallow, "Eight years ago. We were on holiday in Florida, and I'd stupidly decided to wear shorts. None of the others had been killed yet, so I only had my scar but some journalist spotted it, took a picture, put it in the paper. They came the next day."

"I'm sorry." I shrug.

"This is war. There are going to be more casualties before it's over."

"Now. I know a lot of people thought that all of Lorien was dead except for you and your protectors, but I've heard that there's a few members of your family here. How did that happen?"

"Let's just say people in my family have a ridiculously bad habit of lying and pretending to be dead."

A picture appears on screen- four nights ago, at the bowling alley.

"And who is who?"

"That's my father. He piloted the ship that brought us here. The one with the red curls is my mother- she came here with my sister a few years before the attack. The boy with the black hair is my brother Zach- she was pregnant with him when she left Lorien and the other golden haired boy is my older brother Leon. He works for the government here, left Lorien about a year and a half before the attack."

"What would you say the most difficult part of integrating into life here on Earth was?"

"I think I speak for all of us," I say slowly, "When I say making friends. On the one hand you don't want to lie to them 'cause you feel bad- I mean, what have they ever done to us? But at the same time you can't 'cause you're one of a dying race and its imperative you survive. I think it's about getting the right balance, you know? I mean, have two or three close friends who know, maybe more who don't know but you're not really too close to. I can understand people being angry for us not telling them but the bottom line is we're doing all of this for _you. _So that the same thing that happened to Lorien doesn't happen here."

"Elizabeth-Rose asked via twitter 'Are there ever times you just want to be normal?'" I consider this briefly.

"Of course there are." I say softly, "I'm a seventeen year old girl in the middle of a war on huge proportions. But then I remind myself that I'm lucky to be alive and that so many of my people lost their lives that night, and I'm doing this in their memory."

"Do you mind telling us what it was like? The destruction?" I gulp then nod.

"It was during the Infini festival- the festival when both of Lorien's moons hang on either side of the horizon. It was my sixth birthday, and my parents and Celine took me to see the fireworks. We were watching from the balcony of Lana's apartment. At first, no one really noticed their bombs, mistaking them for fireworks. To cut a long story short, ships began to land on the planet's surface. Sometimes I wonder if they knew it was going to happen 'cause they immediately knew to get me to that airfield." I shrug. "And we took off. We were told to stay in orbit for a week. What can I say? A lot of us were confident our people would fight back, win. When they didn't, we set course for Earth."

"Can you remember much?" He asks me soothingly. I fix my stare with his.

"It's not so much memories as.. visions." I pause, "I have visions of the past, present and future."

"You can see the future?" He says in awe. I force myself to flush red.

"It's not as handy as you would assume it would be. The future is ridiculously subjective- as people change their minds, so do my visions. I only see what has been decided." I shiver, "Most of what I see is the deaths of my people. You have no idea how frustrating it is- they're so real you get involved in them, try to save a crying child or a garde pinned down by one of their creatures, but you fall right through them and have to watch. As you probably guessed, I don't get much sleep."

The rest of the interview passes in a subconscious blur, and I don't really pay attention to what I'm saying. I finish with a plea to the people- if they see any of us they are not to react or post pictures or tell of our whereabouts. For both our safety and theirs. As the credits play I head backstage and find Stan.

"You were amazing." He kisses my forehead.

"Ugh." I shiver, though not because of the temperature. "Remind me never to volunteer to do that again."

"You wanna go home?" He asks quietly, taking my hand. I shake my head.

"You mind taking a little trip? I already told mom." He shrugs.

"Lexie. Take my car home, will you?" I ask, tossing her the keys. She nods enthusiastically and I teleport us away from the studio.


End file.
